Decisions of the Heart
by Shadowed Dreamer
Summary: [Complete]After the unthinkable happens, Inuyasha has to decide between the two women he holds closest to his heart: Kagome or Kikyou. Who will he chose? [IK]
1. Emotions

Decisions of the Heart  
  
Chapter One:  
Emotions  
  
Summary: Kagome accidentally injures Kikyo and Inuyasha tells her to leave forever, hatred alight in his eyes. Can they forget each other and resume "normal" lives or is their love too strong to be broken by something of the past?  
  
WARNING: Kikyo lovers DO NOT READ! Plenty of Kikyo bashing in this story.  
  
A/N: Hey! I just came up with a new idea for a hopefully GREAT fanfic. Now I know, I haven't finished any of my others stories, but it's a bad habit I have. But, I promise to TRY to update regularly.  
  
Inu: Oh no! Here it goes again! She's putting us in another one of her stories!  
  
Kag: Geez! Do you ever sleep?  
  
Moon: Nope!  
  
~*~  
  
Spring. No other month was better to go shard hunting in. Warm breezes that blew through your hair, brilliant sunshine, splashes of color dotting the hills and valleys. . . Kagome sighed, tucking a piece of her ebony hair as she pedaled along on her bike.  
"What are you so happy about?" Inuyasha, her hanyou companion grumbled, arms crossed defiantly across his chest, chin in the air.  
"It's spring Inuyasha, isn't it beautiful?"  
"No." Kagome sighed again, as her eyes fell on the little cluster of houses ahead.  
"Oh, the village!" The silence broken yet again, everyone glanced up to see just what they were seeking for. A village to rest for the night, as it was nearing evening.  
  
People glanced warily at the odd gang. Two youkai. One hanyou. Three humans. Just how did that happen?  
  
"Humble people, would you be kind to direct us to a place to stay for the night?" Miroku asked, flashing everyone on of his charming smiles.  
"T-To stay?"  
"For the NIGHT?"  
  
"Yes, if it is not too much to ask." An old woman pointed a wobbly finger towards large house, that easily out shadowed the small huts that surrounded it.  
"The leaders of our village."  
"May be kind enough to let you say."  
"Yeah, MAY!" Inuyasha rumbled deep in his throat, but stopped with a warning glance from the group.  
  
Miroku led the way, rapping the door five times. A small stooped man opened the door, in surprise, studying them hard through his mop of wispy gray hair.  
"What is your business here?" he mumbled, wringing his hands.  
"Just a place to stay at for the night. Do you have any spare rooms? I'm sure our lovely ladies would prefer a nice soft bed, to the hard ground of a campsite." Sango grumbled, trying to hide her blush, while Kagome looked on hopefully. She felt sweaty and dirty after pursing that demon earlier, though they did earn a nice reward, two shards of the Sacred Jewel.  
  
The old man grinned, revealing he had only a handful of teeth.  
"Of course!" He opened the big doors all the way and they walked in. The hallways were long, the doors were broad, and many merry bouts of laughter floated from somewhere in the grand hall. (Think of Hogwarts people, only more Japan medievaly. I love the power of fics! You can do whatever you want!)  
  
"Sorry, we only have two spare rooms. We have many guests here tonight," the old man informed them, stumbling on and on through the corridors, until he stopped at the end of the hall.  
"Girls, you can sleep to your left. Boys to your right. There are built in bathes and you can come for food whenever you like! That is fifteen doors to the left. Good night!"  
"Thank you," every said appreciatively, all expect for Inuyasha, who snorted.  
"Whatever." "Inuyasha, you should be grateful for his hospitality!" Kagome barked, but turned heel when Sango tugged her, and Kiara who was currently perched on her shoulder, into the room.  
  
"What was that all about?" she hissed. "Miroku! He was about to touch me!" Sango cried, huffing as she slammed the huge doors shut, then locking them. "Oh," Kagome giggled. "What?" "Nothing." "NANI?"  
  
"Look!" Kagome abruptly changed the subject, pointing to a little hot spring(kinda like a Jacuzzi) at the back of the room. She flung off her backpack, stripped herself of her clothes, and splashed into the water.  
"My god Kagome, what's your problem?"  
"I just felt so dirty!"  
"Yeah, me too!" She peeled off her exterminator outfit and joined Kagome, sinking into the water, till she was up too her eyes.  
"I could stay in here all night!" Kagome moaned, closing her eyes in pleasure. The bubbling water soothed her aching muscles and seemed to melt all the dirt off.  
"I wonder what the boys are doing."  
  
* * *  
  
Sleeping. Knocked out sleep. Inuyasha was curled into a little ball, holding his Tetsusaiga(awwwwwwww! Kawaii!), Miroku sprawled out on the floor, Shippo on his stomach. (tee hee) All were snoring.  
  
* * *  
  
"I wanna stay!"  
"Shippo, shut up!"  
"Kagome. . ."  
"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha fell face first, his prayer beads betraying him once again.  
"You wench!"  
"Sit! My name's Kagome."  
"Whatever." He got up, and dusted off his clothes. "Stupid girl."  
"I heard that!" Kagome called from the front of the lie.  
"AH!" A large slap echoed throughout the forest. "Hentai!" Kagome rubbed her temples. This was gonna be a long day!  
  
~*~  
  
Having to settle for a campsite that night, after taking a long, relaxing bath, Kagome curled up with Shippo, Sango trying to ignore Miroku scooting ever closer to her, Inuyasha up in a tree, watching things below.  
  
Suddenly, a scent hit his nose. Kikyo. She was close by. Making sure everyone was well asleep, he took off in pursuit of his love. He found her, sitting at the base of a large oak tree, her soul collectors swarming around her, filling the area with an eerie glow.  
  
Not looking up to see him, she murmured, "Inuyasha."  
"Kikyo."  
"Why have you come for me Inuyasha?" Her soul collector dropped a couple of shining orbs into her body.  
"I. . ."  
"If you think you will win back my love. . .you have wasted your time, unless you are ready yet to go to hell with me, or is your quest with my little reincarnation more important?" Her words were made of pure venom. She still did not look up at his face.  
"Kikyo. . .you are the most important thing in the world to me!" he cried fiercely. "I am ready, to go to hell whenever you are."  
"What of your friends?"  
"Friends?" he spat. "I don't have any."  
"My reincarnation."  
"She," he began. "She. . ."  
"You are growing closer to her every day, I can sense it!"  
"Kikyo. . .I'm not cheating on you. . .I mean. . ."  
"Naraku. He is still alive. I thought you would have killed him by now. That was you're promise to me."  
"Kikyo. . .he's gotten stronger, we keep searching for traces of his castle. . .but. . ."  
"Excuses."  
"But you did give him most of the jewel! You stole it from Kagome!"  
"She did a poor job of protecting it. The theft was too easy, to prove my point. Besides, my plan, is to cast Naraku into oblivion!"  
"And you plan to accomplish THAT by giving him the jewel!"  
"I would not expect a half demon such as yourself you understand that." Inuyasha tensed.  
  
"Kikyo, if I can be with you. . .I am responsible for your death. Now I am ready to go to hell with you!"  
"Good."  
  
~*~*  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open.  
"Inuyasha." She rubbed her eyes foggy with sleep and jumped up.  
"Inuyasha is gone!" This woke Sango and Miroku. They too roused, eyes darting everywhere, hoping for a glimpse of the hanyou.  
"Where do you think he could have gone?" Kagome tilted her head to the sky, seeing the shimmering spheres whiz into a particular direction.  
"Kikyo." Just saying the name made her eyes water. Of course, they had already established that Kagome was allowed to stay in The Warring States period, even though Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo over her, but it still stung, badly.  
"You don't think so?"  
"I know so. And knowing Inuyasha, he's probably ready to jump into hell with her." ~Poor Kagome~  
"Miroku, stay with Shippo and Kirara. Come on Sango."  
"But Kagome. . ." But her trembling back was already turned.  
  
"Kagome? Why didn't you allow Miroku and Kirara to come? They could've helped."  
"We'll both be less distracted without him, and Kirara would cause too much attention."  
"Oh yeah." Kagome, hand curled around her bow, stopped in front of the scene and gasped in horror.  
  
Inuyasha, was bent over, kissing Kikyo passionately, arms wrapped possessively. Behind them, a huge oval shaped portal, filled with shoots of flames. ~I won't cry! I won't!~ she said over and over again in her head. Sango looked over at her friend sadly, who was on the brink of tears. ~Stupid Inuyasha!~ she thought, squinting as she looked into the fire.  
  
"Come Inuyasha," she took his hand, gripping it tightly. ~If this to be my fate. . . then I will embrace it strongly~ he thought grimly.  
"Yes, Kikyo," he said, slightly dazed, sweat crawling down his face. The portal-this would be his last few moments in this world. His mind was blank of all thoughts as they neared it.  
  
Suddenly, there was a huge blazing ball of light hurdling towards them, but Kikyo turned coolly, holding up a hand and catching the obstruction.  
"An arrow," she said. "Foolish girl." Inuyasha looked up, to see Kagome looking sadly down at him. He didn't know if he wanted to be irate or extremely grateful. "You are my reincarnation! You cannot defeat me!"  
  
But, the light started to glow with a passion again and it blew up in Kikyo's face. There was a shriek and when the beam dimmed. Souls were flying from her body as she started to fall, but Inuyasha caught her. ~That's right! Kikyo needs souls to live!~  
"Kikyo! NO DON'T GO!" But, her soul collectors gracefully glided over to them and took the unconscious priestess from his arms.  
"NO! KIKYO!" But she was gone. After staring blindly after her, he turned to Kagome, face contorted in rage. He sprinted over to her, jamming his face really close to her.  
  
"YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT DO KIKYO!"  
"I didn't mean to hurt her. . . I just. . .I mean. . ." Tears were shimmering in her eyes.  
"BUT YOU DID! YOU TOOK MOST OF HER SOULS! SHE COULD BE DEAD NOW!" Kagome trembled with fear, she had never seen such a powerful emotion in his eyes that was directed towards her-hatred. She bit back a yelp.  
"I didn't want. . ."  
"DIDN'T WANT WHAT?! AS YOU COULD PLAINLY SEE I WAS HAPPY RIGHT THERE TO KIKYO!"  
"I didn't want you to leave us."  
"WHY WOULD I CARE WHAT YOU WANT?"  
"But. . . I thought. . .Inuyasha, it was an accident, I didn't mean to hit her. She took the arrow. . .I didn't mean for it to explode. . . I didn't want her souls. . ."  
"YOU DON'T WANT THIS! YOU DIDN'T MEAN THAT? IS THERE ANYTHING YOU DO WANT?"  
"For you. . .to be happy."  
"I WAS HAPPY YOU IDIOT! I WAS HAPPY RIGHT THERE WITH KIKYO!" Inuyasha couldn't describe the feeling that burning in his body. She had HURT Kikyo. His beautiful, precious Kikyo! He was so close, so close to achieving his goal and Kagome had to go and mess it all up!"  
"I know I'll never. . ." She gulped. It looked as if Inuyasha was going to strike her, but his eyes. . .they are what scared her most. She had never seen them like that before, when he was looking at her. Such rage, such hatred.  
"NEVER WHAT?"  
"Be. . .as good as Kikyo." Silent tears were now running down her face, her whole body quivering.  
"DAMN RIGHT! YOU CAN'T EVEN SHOOT A DECENT ARROW, YOU CAN'T WALK WITHOUT TRIPPING, AND YOU DON'T LOOK HALF AS GOOD AS KIKYO!" Her bottom lip trembled as tears splashed from her eyes.  
"I know it's my fault. . .but is that what you really think of me?" She couldn't bare to be there much longer. Inuyasha. Kagome knew she'd never be half the miko Kikyo was, because he made sure that was engrained in her mind every waking moment.  
"YES IT IS! YOU KNOW WHAT! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE AND DON'T EVEN BOTHER COMING BACK!"  
  
Kagome ran. Ran faster than she ever had in the wake of a demon. Sango turned.  
"KAGOME WAIT!" she yelled, then rounded on him. "INUYASHA YOU JERK!"  
  
At that second Kagome didn't care of some demon came and snatched her up just then, she didn't care. Inuyasha hated her and he meant everything to her. Hadn't she made it clear that she would always be by him? Never hurt him? It was an accident. ~But it was my fault. I should have never tried to stop it. It is his fate to be with Kikyo. . .~ Realizing she was back at the campsite, Kagome borrowed Kirara and flew off into the horizon.  
  
~*~*~*I'm sorry that was such a horrible, angsty, retarded chapter guys! If I get enough flames I won't continue. I think I made it a little TOO emotional. Sometimes. . .no. . .all the time I worry about my sanity. Please review and it would make this psycho happy! Later Days!*~*~*~ 


	2. Unrequited Love

Decisions of the Heart  
  
Chapter Two:  
Unrequited Love  
  
A/N: I'm pretty sure I forgot to mention this is the last chapter, but when Kagome shot the arrow, and Kikyo caught it, the gateway to hell closed. Sorry! Oh, and thanks to the few people who reviewed, you're so nice! Not that I'm saying those of you who didn't review suck, cause this story is only three days old! I hope more people will love it as much as the first reviewers did!  
  
"INUYASHA IS SUCH A JERK!" a little disgruntled Kitsune whined. "How could he do that do Kagome?"  
"I agree, it wasn't the best of things. . ."  
"Oh Miroku, shut up for once would ya?" Sango snapped, brown eyes flaring. She had been more irritable than usual. "Inuyasha was wrong. How could he do that to her?"  
"Yeah, going after Kikyo like that. From the information you gave me, I gather that Kagome saved his life, by trying to seal the portal."  
"But she didn't. Kikyo caught the arrow, and then hell just closed. How could he just want to bound into those flames like that with a woman who despises him!"  
"I agree. Inuyasha feels his is responsible for her death."  
"BUT I MISS KAGOME!"  
"Yeah, she won't come back, only if Inuyasha brings her, and I can guarantee that that won't happen any time soon."  
"Of course, Inuyasha never really apologized to her before. She always admitted she was wrong. How could she still want to be with him?"  
  
"Where is the idiot anyway?"  
"Out searching for Kikyo, I presume," the monk shifted his staff to sit down. They were back at Kaede's village, sitting in front of her house, pondering on their best friends relationship.  
"How could he do that? Kagome was a wreck. I could barely watch. The only way they can put that behind them is for Inuyasha to apologize properly to her."  
"How could he how love someone who is only a former shell of themselves? According to Kagome, she is made of clay and dirt." (Hopefully that is correct!) "Only bound to his earth for her hatred to him. When he has Kagome right here, willingly to give him endless love. He is so blind!" Shippo growled.  
"I HATE INUYASHA!"  
  
~*~*  
  
Kikyo. Was she still alive? He had been searching endlessly for three days straight, hoping to find her. Tipping his head to the sky, he saw a soul collector carry a small sphere of shimming light off to the north. Relief fluttering through his heart, he leapt up onto the closet branch and carried off in pursuit of her.  
  
Sure enough, she was there, sitting on a thick branch of a tree. Features lit up by the glowing light, she looked creepier than usual. Mouth curved into a frown, she looked down at him.  
"KIKYO! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!"  
"Must you always be so loud Inuyasha? You think that my mere reincarnation can kill me?"  
"No of course not, I mean, she's no where as strong as you!"  
"You think I don't know that!" she retorted sourly, frown increasing, eyes livid. "We were so close Inuyasha. So close last night to finally being reunited forever."  
"But we're here now, Kagome's not. Can't you just get the portal--"  
"Fool, I must regain some strength before I attempt to commit such a tiring task."  
"Oh." He looked down then pounced up on the tree next to her, sitting doggy style(AW! I love it when he does that, but he gets on my nerves when he's with Kikyo!)  
"I do not wish to be so close to you."  
"But last night. . ." he bit back his words, remembering the kiss, thinking that he would be scolded for bringing it up.  
". . .Was the past."  
"Yeah."  
"Have you finally rid yourself of my reincarnation?" she pondered out loud. He nodded, feeling no guilt for her tears. She deserved what she got for interrupting them and injuring Kikyo.  
"Yes."  
"Good."  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Inuyasha is such a baka! Don't worry. I know the chapters suck now, but later on they will get better! Later Days! 


	3. Now You Feel It, Now You Don't

Decisions of the Heart  
  
Chapter Three:  
Now You See It, Now You Don't  
  
A/N: You may be wondering about the title of this chapter. It refers to how Kagome feels about Inuyasha's feelings for her.  
  
The alarm clock woke her from slumber. Brown eyes opening delicately, she peeked at her new alarm clock. 6:30. Stifling a yawn with her hand, she got up and stretched. Ms. Higurashi poked her head through the doorway.  
"Oh good you're up! Breakfast is almost ready."  
"OK, thanks mom!" Kagome took off her pajamas and pulled on her uniform, then slipped into her brown shoes. Looking in her mirror, she delicately brushed away the stray strands of violently black hair from her face, then smiled.  
"I'm going to forget all about Inuyasha!" she said through clenched teeth. "I'm never going back there again." Wiping a loose tear from her eye, her smile faltered as she went downstairs.  
  
* * *  
  
"KAGOME?" She turned to see her three friends rushing up to her.  
"Hey guys."  
"It IS you! I thought you were out for your rabies shots. . ." Kagome vein popped. ~Another one of Grandpa's stupid excuses. Couldn't he say I have the chicken pox?~  
"Yeah, but I'm all better now."  
"So, what about your boyfriend?"  
"Boyfriend?"  
"Yeah the jealous, rough, selfish, rude, totally kawaii guy you're always dreaming about!" Kagome felt her heart break in a million pieces. Inuyasha. . . Trying to squeeze back tears, she smiled happily.  
"He dropped me like a rock for his ex girlfriend. I guess we weren't meant to be with each other. So, let's not talk about him, OK?" Aya sighed. ~Poor Kagome. She's didn't dump him?~ Naoko frowned. ~She doesn't want to talk about it cause it hurts~ Yuri nodded solemnly. ~I knew she should have gone out with Hojo. . .~  
  
"Hey Kagome!" She turned to see a brown haired boy running up to her, a little package in his hands.  
"Oh, hey Hojo."  
"How are you making out with those rabies?" he asked, eyes wide with concern. Kagome sweat dropped.  
"I guess I'm all cured now."  
"Well here. It's some cream to rub on your wounds."  
"Wounds?" She didn't like the sound of that.  
"Yeah, your Grandpa told me that a dog bit you in the stomach and that's why you had to leave school in the first place." Kagome's eyes shrunk to little dots.  
"Well. . .I uh. . .Thanks Hojo." She took the package from him, which was wrapped in strawberry pink paper and smiled weakly.  
"Do you want to go on a date this Saturday?"  
"Sure," she said almost instantly. ~I might as well. It's not like I have a chance with Inuyasha, besides it'll help me get my mind off of him, if that's even possible~  
  
As usual, school took forever, but somehow Kagome managed to struggle through it, loaded down with a few hundred pounds of textbooks and worksheets. Stuffing them quickly into her bag, she waved to Aya, Naoko, and Yuri. "See ya guys later!" "Bye Kagome!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Kagome, why are you back this time?" Souta pondered out loud. Kagome bent her head down, and continued to much on her oden.  
"I live here, d-don't I?" she snapped, voice quivering slightly.  
"I bet she had a fight," Souta whispered behind the back of his hand, leaning towards Gramps.  
"Probably." Legs of the chair scraping roughly against the floor, Kagome stood up abruptly.  
"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, WE DID NOT HAVE A FIGHT, THANKS FOR ASKING! AND I'M JUST FINE, NOT THAT YOU CARE ANY!" She tucked her hair behind her shoulder, slammed her plate in the sink, and stomped to her room.  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome collapsed onto her bed.  
"Well it's not like we fought anyway." Her voice was muffled by her pillow. "He just yelled and I took it like an idiot." As she pulled her head up, a glint caught her eye. She got up, shuffled across the floor, and her gaze dropped to the little bottle of the Shikon Shards that Naraku and Kikyo hadn't managed to steal.  
"These are what bought us together," she said sadly, a pearl-like tear running down her face. "These are what bought all this pain! I wish I never broke the stupid thing in the first place!" Angrily, she hurled bottle across the room. It hit the wall and shattered.  
"Just like the jewel," she muttered. Kagome was going to leave them there, but looked back.  
"But they can bring happiness, too. That's how I met Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. My best friends. And how we had all those neat adventures. Funny how something can bring both." A teeny smile gracing her lips, she walked over, and picked up the fragments of the jewel, but in the process nicked her hand. A small bead of blood appeared on her finger. Kagome sucked in gingerly, as it bought a memory back to her.  
  
** ~ **  
  
"Oy Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, and set himself down next to her. It was dark, and the flickering firelight washed gently against her face.  
"Making some arrows. It's a long way to the next village, and if a demon comes, I want to be able to help." Inuyasha nodded, and watched as her nimble little fingers worked at whittling a piece of wood. As she attempted to stick an arrowhead on it, the tip broke her skin. She yelped, but her eyes widening in surprise as Inuyasha took her finger into his mouth and began sucking at it. Blushing a deep red, she bit back a smile and moan, not daring to meet eyes with him. When he was done, he looked at her timidly, as if he was afraid of being scolded.  
"Is. . .is it better?" A faint blush tinged his cheeks. She nodded, eyes shimmering.  
"Yeah, thanks to you." Using his shoulder as a pillow, she laid against him comfortably, soaking up his warmth, arrow forgotten.  
  
** ~ **  
  
"Everything was so perfect back then," Kagome mumbled, not caring about the tears that slipped down her face as looked down at her finger. "That's when I thought Inuyasha actually cared." Kicking the glass near her trashcan, she fell on her bed, and curled into a tight little ball. "How could he have fooled me like that?"  
  
Closing her eyes, she drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*YAY! I updated! Thanks for all your reviews guys! They've been my inspiration. Also, so I could get myself off of my lazy butt and type. I really hoped this chapter! Remember to review! Later Days!*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Regrets and a Kick In the Right Directio...

Decisions of the Heart  
  
Chapter Four:  
Regrets and a Kick In the Right Direction  
  
He was hoping to make it back without anyone noticing. It was dark, so Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and the old hag would probably be asleep. Sneaking into the hut to see if he could get some cold stew, he growled when he felt a familiar thwack on his head.  
  
"GEEZ MIROKU!" he yelped, rubbing his sore head. The perverted priest took back his staff.  
  
"Be quiet Inuyasha. Can't you see that everyone is ~trying~ to sleep?"  
  
"Watch it monk. . ." he growled. Miroku walked casually outside, head tilted to the sky, and Inuyasha followed.  
  
"When are you going to get Kagome?" he asked, never looking at him.  
  
"Never." Truth to the matter was, that Inuyasha missed her like hell and wanted to her come back very badly. He subconsciously missed her smile, her scent, heck he missed her presence. ~I'll be damned if I need her!~ he thought.  
  
"I always thought you missed Kagome when she left."  
  
"Like hell I would!" he cried sarcastically. "Where'd you get a stupid idea like that?"  
  
"Well, every time she leaves you go crazy."  
  
"Who needs a bitch like her?" he snorted. "I've got Kikyo."  
  
"Is that really how you feel Inuyasha?" There was a pause. Inuyasha felt extremely guilty. Kikyo was perfectly fine. A little weak, but OK otherwise. He suddenly felt ashamed for his harsh words, and upset because of Kagome's tears. For that split second after she fired her arrow, he felt as if he hated her, but no, how could he ever hate Kagome? Her friendly personality, her gentle atmosphere, her sweet scent of jasmine and honeysuckle, and her loyalty to him. Not even Kikyo had ever been able to achieve that.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Inuyasha, don't try to deny the obvious. If you want Kagome to come back, you ~need~ to talk to her."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?"  
  
"A hell of a lot more than you do." (Lol)  
  
"Some monk you are," he retorted bitterly.  
  
"Even such a simple-minded, arrogant guy like you should be able to admit that you were wrong."  
  
"I WASN'T WRONG!" he yelled. "Kagome hurt Kikyo!"  
  
"On purpose?"  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
"I'm astonished that you would think such a nice, gentle person like Kagome would purposely injure someone." He practically choked on his words. As annoying and perverted the monk was, he had his uses.  
  
"But Kikyo. . ."  
  
"Is still alive I presume."  
  
"Well. . .I. . .yeah." He growled, knowing that Miroku was getting the better of him.  
  
"So Kagome did no damage, right."  
  
"Kikyo is weak."  
  
"But she has been before, right?"  
  
"Well I guess."  
  
"So, you should apologize shouldn't you." He could tell by the way Inuyasha's eyes shimmered with sadness and his ears drooped sadly, that he had gotten through to him.  
  
"Feh!"-I guess not-"You weren't even there!" Inuyasha shot up into the nearest tree, snorting.  
  
"Inuyasha!" He only heard the rustling of bushes, and then silence.  
  
"Oh well. I guess Kagome won't be coming back for the next few years."  
  
"YEARS! SHE CAN'T!" Inuyasha howled, sticking only his head through the veil of leaves.  
  
"Since you won't go and apologize to her properly, what is she to do? She thinks that you hate her."  
  
"I don't HATE her, but. . ."  
  
"Go tell her that then." Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, but couldn't think of a good retort, so closed it quickly.  
  
"Good night Inuyasha." ~Now maybe the idiot will be able to tell Kagome how he really feels! Then I can go and work on Sango!~ --_--* Leaving the confused hanyou behind him, he returned the hut. Only a few seconds later a * WHACK * and "HENTAI!" were heard. ^_^*  
  
~*I hope y'all liked that chapter, since I was getting complaints on Inuyasha's behavior towards Kagome, I made this chapter especially for you. IS IT OK NOWWWWW? Inuyasha MAY go to Kagome in the next chapter, it all depends on my mood, and I'm telling ya, I'm evil 24/7! * sigh * Honestly. Anyways, please review and you'll get a nice new chapter, a bit longer, I PROMISE! ^--^ 


	5. Too Late

Decisions of the Heart  
  
Chapter Five:  
Too Late  
  
A/N: OK, even though I only got one more review, I decided to update before I got kicked off of the computer! Since I love all the people who think my fic is great. It makes me feel so special! ^_~ Sorry for the last chapter. It's all slurred together, and I just can't figure out how to fix it and it's irritating the hell outta me! If anyone knows how to fix it PLEASE e-mail me!  
  
Oh, and I know that Japanese kids have school on Saturday, but it's a fic, so whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: I feel so stupid! I forgot this. * clears throat and grabs microphone * I OWN INUYASHA! MUWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kagome woke early. Saturday. One of the things she liked most about her time. Saturdays in the feudal era were always spent hunting demons with slivers of the jewel, but now she could relax.  
"Why does Inuyasha need me there anyway?" Kagome wondered out loud. Somehow her mind always went to him. "Duh, to detect the jewel shards of course. But, then again, I bet KIKYO could do that for him, I mean, she was the actual protector of the jewel. Or maybe it's that Inuyasha wants me there, instead of her." She shook her head fiercely.  
  
"He made it perfectly clear who he wants to be with. I bet he doesn't miss me at all!" she cried. "But what about Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. I wonder of they miss me."  
  
*~*  
  
"Kagome are you sure you want to go back so soon?"  
  
"Yeah mom. Besides, I'll only be there for a little while to drop off supplies then I'll come right back home!" She smiled.  
  
"OK. Good luck." ~Good luck? Could she know about?. . . No of course not!~ Kagome finished cramming the last of her things in her pack, hoisted it on her back, and went to the house.  
  
"OK, remember. Don't think about Inuyasha when your there!" she reminded herself, knee on the lip of the well. "I really don't feel like talking to him right now. It's not like I'll be there very long." Making sure her jewel shards were secure in her pack, Kagome hopped through the well.  
  
*~*  
  
"Clear," she muttered. No one was there. Hoping her loyal companions would be at Kaede's she set off for the village. Her efforts were rewarded when she saw a certain Kitsune showing off his pictures to the villagers.  
  
"Hey Shippo!" she called.  
  
"KAGOME! IS THAT REALLY YOU?" He latched himself on her knee. "OH KAGOME! I MISSED SO MUCH! INUYASHA IS SUCH A JERK! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!"  
  
"Shippo, I only came here for a little while, OK," she said soothingly, cuddling the little fox demon in her arms. How she had missed him.  
  
"BUT KAGOME!" he wailed.  
  
"Don't worry Shippo. Once Inuyasha. . ." She stopped suddenly. ~I promised not to think of him!~ Sighing mentally, she smiled.  
  
"Kagome? What about Inuyasha?"  
  
"Oh nothing! The big jerk probably doesn't miss me any!"  
  
"But Kagome--"  
  
"Is that you?"  
  
She turned to see Sango.  
  
"I can't believe it!"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"We thought you'd never come back since Inuyasha was such a pig-headed jerk to you!"  
  
"Yes." Miroku came out from behind Sango.  
  
"Oh, it wasn't that bad!" She waved off their blank stares. ~Of course they know I'm putting on a front and all but, it's worth a try~  
  
"Kagome. . ."  
  
"Alright, it ~was~ bad!"  
  
"Well, if you want my advice, you should go and talk to him. He might apologize." Kagome sighed sadly.  
  
"That jerk! He probably doesn't miss me at all! He's probably off searching for Kikyo. Oh! That reminds me, is she alright?" Kagome's eyes showed a brief wave of horror. She had never really killed anyone like that before.  
  
"Yes, according to Inuyasha," Miroku informed her, earning a sharp jab in the ribs from Sango.  
  
"What?" he whispered. She motioned towards Kagome whose face was lowered to the ground, a little tear staining the dirt. ~Of course he would go after her! What as I thinking! She's the reason he hates me anyway. . .~  
  
"So, are you staying for long? Inuyasha went out, but he should be back soon."  
  
"Looking for Kikyo, I know and I'm okay with that remember?" her voice was falsely high. "But I just came for a bit to give you some medicine and some more food. I have school in a day or so."  
  
"Oh, okay." Kagome towed her giant bookbag to Kaede's hut, Miroku and Sango following up the rear.  
  
"Why didn't you tell her that Inuyasha missed her and about that whole thing last night?" Sango hissed behind her hand.  
  
"I think it would be better if Lady Kagome found that out on her own." Sango closed her mouth and nodded admiringly at the monk until she felt the familiar rub on her backside.  
  
"HENTAI!" * WHAM *  
  
~*~  
  
It was dark. Inuyasha was in his usual perch in the God tree. Somehow he sensed Kagome was near by though he didn't feel like apologizing as Miroku had suggested. No matter how many times he tried to run the words over in his head, they didn't sound right. They either sounded too bland or nice. He was missing her more than he missing was Kikyo, and he was ashamed. With Kagome around, Inuyasha felt complete, but now he felt as if there was a big, gaping hole in him somewhere.  
  
"I shoulda went when she came earlier. But she probably woulda ran. I DID kinda, sorta treat her like crap."  
  
"But she injured Kikyo, and she's who I really care about, right?" Receiving no answer, he shook his head and left his perch on the tree to go to the hut. He really missed the ramen also. Nice, hot, juicy, delicious ramen. Stomach grumbling, he made it back just as the first few twinkling lights of dawn spotted the horizon.  
  
**~~**  
  
It was afternoon, and after he made sure everyone was gone, he sniffed the floor(Okay. . . ^_^*)  
  
"She was here alright. But why'd she leave?" ~Oh, right. She'd didn't want to see me~ As his eyes saddened for a moment, Inuyasha spotted a cloth. It smelt like Kagome. Unwrapping it, he found a small bottle and in it the Sacred Jewel shards!  
  
"B-But that means she doesn't want to come back!"  
  
~*~*~*See, I promised that I would update and I did! I'm surprised boys even liked this story! I think that's so sweet and kawaii! Anyways thanks for your previous reviews and remember to keep doing it! I will be putting up my bio soon, so check it out if you care anys. I tend to go on about nothing. Lol. Well, I hope everyone who is reading this enjoys this story! Later days!*~*~*~* 


	6. The Broken Promise

Decisions of the Heart  
  
Chapter Six:  
The Broken Promise  
  
Thanks for all of the reviews people! I could barely take it! I've never gotten so many reviews in one day! THANKS AGAIN!!!!!!!  
  
SHOUTOUTS:  
Chapter One  
  
the-SeVeReD-HaNd- I know, it will be like that eventually. Don't worry.  
  
ToykoPrincess- I know, and I full-heartedly agree, but what would this story be with out an idiot?  
  
DestroyerDRT- Yep, I know, but it will get happier, I promise!  
  
The EVIL chibi- Thanks, and great dancing!  
  
Hiraikotsu Slinger- Cool, thank yous!  
  
EvilVidel- Ooh, it gets better!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
the-SeVeReD-HaNd- I agree, Inu is a bastard!  
  
Karen10- Aw, thanks, that makes me feel special!  
  
ToykoPrincess- don't worry, he figures out what a jerk he is later on!  
  
Lilly123- Yes, he will.  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Tigerchild- Thanks, and since I love to write, and it's the weekend, it's EASY!  
  
Ryguy5387- Whoa, yeah I did, and I kept it!  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Ryguy5387- No you shouldn't, it's a compliment! Don't worry, I haven't been taking my medicine! ^_^*  
  
Tigerchild- Uh. . .thanks!  
  
Hiraikotsu Slinger- lol, great advice!  
  
SakuraSpring- lovely, everyone is worrying about this, but don't! Inuyasha WILL realize what he did to Kagome.  
  
Tsukikage- LOL! I'll make sure he realizes that in the next few chapters.  
  
the-SeVeReD-HaNd- yep, he IS kawaii  
  
anonymous- sorry, I don't what YYH so I can't put Kur-whoever he is-with Kagome, plus I'm a big fan of INU/KAG stories, but the story will get better!  
  
WHOA! OHMIGOD! That was a lot! Anyway, let's get on with the chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Sunday, the most boring day of the week. Nothing good was on TV. There was nothing to do. So, Kagome sat on her bed, bored, until her mind wandered off on something else. Hey, I'll even give you a hint, it starts with I.  
  
WARNING! FLASHBACKS AND MAJOR FLUFF AHEAD!!!!!!!!  
  
***~***  
  
"Inuyasha." Her voice was tender with emotion. He looked at her, bored, amber eyes displaying no emotion.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you ever thought about what would happen when the jewel was complete?"  
  
"What a stupid question, of course I have!"  
  
"Duh! I know you want to become a great demon and all, but what about ~us~? I mean Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and ~me~?" Her words were hesitant, almost afraid that he would throw it back up in her face. But, his face softened a bit.  
  
"I dunno. I guess it can all stay the same," he said, somewhat grumpily.  
  
"But what if I can't pass through the well?"  
  
"I don't wanna think about it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, when you leave. . .I-I miss you." Both blushed instantly, not wanting to meet eyes.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I miss you, too. That's why I always come back." Kagome took his hand in hers and smiled at him. ~I won't tell him how I feel, just yet~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Even the memory made Kagome flush.  
  
"This is so confusing! Does he care, or not? I wish I never left those shards there! Now the only way I can go back is if Inuyasha comes to get me. . . Oh, I'm starting to miss it already! I'm such a baka!"  
  
She sighed, pulling her up he knees and tucking them under her chin.  
  
***~***  
  
I was cold, dark, and raining. The gang had found a cave. Miroku and Sango were bickering near the front, Shippo and Kirara went prancing about the middle, and somehow, miraculously, Inuyasha and Kagome were near the back all alone. He was awake, watching her sleep, chest rising up and down, night black hair fanned out under her, a small smile on her face. ~She looks so pretty when she's sleep. GAH! What am I thinking?~  
  
She stirred, and woke, sneezing.  
"What's wrong?" he asked suddenly, eyes alight with concern.  
  
"I-I-I'm c-c-cold!" she stuttered, rubbing her arms vigorously.  
  
"Here." He removed his fire rat jacket, and put it over her shoulders. They both blushed as Kagome leaned on his shoulder, and fell asleep.  
  
~Kagome, how do you do this to me?~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sighed heavily again.  
  
"Now I know I really do miss him. What I would give to see his face one last time before we part for good," she sniffed, taking one arm and raking it over her eyes harshly. "If only that ugly witch hadn't brought Kikyo back! Oh no! Now I'm starting to get evil thoughts again. She won, and I lost, there's nothing I can do about it. She has Inuyasha's heart. . .and life."  
  
***~***  
  
It was snowing fiercely. It was coming down in big chunks as the wind whipped their faces raw. Sango and the others had went to a village earlier, to take find a place to rest, since Shippo had a slight cold, while Inuyasha and Kagome were going to pursue a Jewel Shard and come back a little later. But fate had a strange way of turning things around.  
  
"It's just ahead!" she cried, shivering from head to toe in her school uniform. Even in Inuyasha's jacket she was freezing. Suddenly, the snow underneath them broke, and a giant snow demon popped up from underneath. He was as big as the tallest tree, with thick, mangled white hair, tiny beady eyes, and gigantic arms; it much resembled a yeti.  
  
Inuyasha placed Kagome behind a tree and took out his Tetsusaiga. The yeti backed up, then stuck its arms in the ground, and swung his legs forwards and jabbed Inuyasha in the stomach. He started flying backwards, but rammed his sword in the ground, so he didn't get blown away.  
  
"WHERE'S THE SHARD?" Kagome concentrated for a moment, but it was difficult because she was worried about Inuyasha and her whole body was numb.  
  
"THERE ARE TWO! IN IT'S ARMS!" He nodded, and he got that trademark arrogant smirk on his face. He pulled his sword from the ground and started to get covered in blue wind(is it that, or red?) while the yeti got swathed in red.  
  
"THE WIND SCAR! HERE IT GOES!" Once the two colors collided, he rose Tetsusaiga and slammed it down. The demon gave a screech of pain, as it disintegrated into nothingness by rays of light.  
  
The jewel shards fell lightly onto the crust of the snow and Kagome stumbled to pick them up. They were glowing a purplish, black light, but when she closed her fist over it and opened her hand back up, they were glowing a shimmering crystal shine.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you OK? I was worried."  
  
"It's not big deal." He ignored the stabbing pain in his stomach for a moment.  
  
"Still. . ."  
  
"YOU ACT LIKE I WAS NEVER HURT IN A FIGHT BEFORE!" Tears rimmed her eyes.  
  
"SO I'M NOT ALLOWED TO BE WORRIED! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY SOMEONE CARES!" Inuyasha stopped as tears continued to stream down her face.  
  
"Don't cry."  
  
"WHY SHOULD YOU CARE?" She was shivering uncontrollably, but stopped, as he wrapped her into a hug.  
  
"I do." His voice was gentle. She mumbled some incoherent things, and nuzzled into his touch.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Alright."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome rolled over on her back.  
  
"I promised myself not to think about that jerk, and now look what I'm doing!" she growled, covering her face with her hands. "What a hard promise to keep. I can't stop thinking about him because I love him so much!"  
  
~*~*~* * wails * What an emotional chapter. I don't think I need to remind you guys to review, since you've been doing it so much! I feel so loved, lol. Oh, my bio is up, so just devote ten seconds to looking at it, and in case you've been wondering, I'm 12! It's no lie. * runs from angry fans * Later days!*~*~*~*~* 


	7. Realizing the Impossible

Decisions of the Heart  
  
Chapter Seven:  
Realizing the Impossible  
  
I sincerely thank everyone for their wonderful reviews! I feel so special and just for your kindness, I'm going to write another chapter extra early! THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Inu's ears!  
  
Warning: Remember, Kikyo lovers, do not continue!  
  
It was nearing evening as the undead miko walked gracefully through the forest. She was looking for Inuyasha, soul collectors slithering by her. (gasp! Like ya didn't see that coming!) Kikyo could somehow sense he was nearby. ~I am finally ready, Inuyasha~  
  
***  
  
"INUYASHA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER?"  
  
"Geez, you don't have to be so loud!" the disgruntled inu hanyou covered his ears stubbornly with his hands, looking defiant.  
  
"I agree with Shippo, Inuyasha. But, that would explain her long absence."  
  
"Inuyasha! Go and get Kagome back! It's boring here without her!"  
  
"I ain't goin` anywhere, and as far as I'm concerned she can stay there."  
  
"Stop being an idiot and go and get her! Everyone knows that you miss Kagome even more than us. And it would also help your situation if you went and told her that!" Miroku stated importantly.  
  
"Shut up!" * THWACK * He growled, rubbing his head where a large lump began to appear. "OW! God Miroku!"  
  
"Inuyasha. . ."  
  
"NO!" * THWACK * "WOULD YOU LAY OFF WITH THAT?"  
  
"No." * THWACK *  
  
"OK! I'll get her."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Later." (Later in this context means he'll go and get her later) Miroku rose his staff, but Inuyasha had hopped up in a tree.  
  
"Inuyasha. . ."  
  
"Whatever." (WHAT A JEEEEEEEERK!)  
  
~*~  
  
He was conveniently asleep when Kikyo came upon him.  
  
"Inuyasha." Her voice was gentle and seemed to be carried away by the light breeze that swished around them.  
  
"Kikyo. . ."  
  
"Are you prepared?"  
  
"Well. . .I-I--" He leapt down from his branch and stared deeply into her eyes. He missed Kagome's, always glistening with laughter and hope, but now he was gazing into endless tunnels of deep, depressing brown.  
  
"What's holding you back? My reincarnation?"  
  
"I. . .I. . .Kikyo. . ."  
  
Before he could object, she pressed her cold lips against his in a passionless kiss. He barely returned the favor and pulled away quickly. Kagome was all that was in his mind. How could he leave this world when he had yet to make up with her? If that was the last thing he could do on this earth, it would be that. He was torn. Some small part of him wanted to go with Kikyo, to get the guilt off of his mind, but most of him wanted to stay with Kagome forever.  
  
Suddenly, he felt sweat crawling down his face. Inuyasha turned to see blazing, crackling orange flames practically licking at his body. Kikyo had opened the gateway to hell!  
  
"Inuyasha, it doesn't matter whether you want to go with me or not! You have a debt to repay to me! It was YOUR fault I died!"  
  
"But Kikyo. . ." She grabbed his hand so hard, she cut off the circulation. Inuyasha squinted into the fiery depths(that's hell), sensing pain, depression. He reared back instantly. How could he live like that? Was he so blinded? Kikyo stopped walking, and stared at him coldly, angrily.  
  
"Inuyasha!" His mind was going blank again; he couldn't think. Even overpowered by the flames, a chilly feeling swept throughout his body. It was getting harder to resist. The consuming heat, the guilt. . . And then it happened.  
  
He smelled the best thing he could have hoped for-Kagome. Inuyasha craned his neck to see her, standing up on a small, rolling hill as she had before, pain dancing in her tear brimmed eyes. That alone gave him the strength to tug away. Kikyo hissed, as the gateway was swallowed up by the warm afternoon light, and dissipated along with her collectors.  
  
"Inuyasha. . ." Her voice was barely more than a hoarse whisper. Then, she turned and fled. Now he could think again and realized the severity of what he had done. ~Oh no. . .I always thought Kagome was the one who betrayed me, but it was me who betrayed her!~ Kagome's eyes, so filled with agony and hurt played over and over in his mind. How could he. . .  
  
"KAGOME!" those were his last words and he went rushing after her.  
  
~*How was that chapter? I tried to make it better than most of the others, so hopefully you liked it, though I did only type it in one day. x_x* Thanks for all of your support guys, I love ya all. In the next chapter I will try to make them make up, but I might split it into two chapters just to be evil. Muwaha! Oh yeah, you can e-mail me just to talk! Later days!*~ 


	8. As Long As You're Happy

Decisions of the Heart  
  
Chapter Eight:  
As Long As You're Happy  
  
Inuyasha didn't have a clue how long he had been running. All he had known was that Kagome had seen Kikyo with him. He stumbled upon her. She was sitting at the water's edge, little ripples disturbing the smooth shell of the water, grass bending from the breeze.  
  
"Kagome. . .is that. . .really you?"  
  
"Go away Inuyasha."  
  
"How are you back here? I mean, the shards. . ."  
  
"That's what I thought. When I broke the bottle at home, and I picked the shards up, I missed one, I thought it was a shard of glass. But I found it, later on." She turned to face him, hair whipping softly around her face, holding up the glinting jewel so he could see it. "I decided to come back and. . ." She gulped, and turned away from him. Inuyasha timidly walked forwards.  
  
"Are you deaf? I said go away. It's none of my business if you want to go to hell with Kikyo!" When she glared at him, he looked in shock. Her eyes were filled with now furious tears, as they smoothly coursed down her face. "Like you said before, you are happy with her!"  
  
"Kagome. . ." He had never seen her like this before. Of course, she was mad at him a lot, but still! She angrily stood up and shoved her face very close to his.  
  
"Don't you get it!?"  
  
"I-I-I'm s-sorry." It had been hard, and Inuyasha had to literally force the words to form and come from his lips.  
  
"W-what?" Her bottom lip trembled as more tears wet her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You-you've never apologized to me before." She looked at him with awe and he pulled her into a gentle hug, holding her softly as if she were porcelain, though tight enough, as though he were slightly afraid. She leaned into his touch, still sobbing.  
  
"What is it with you? I say sorry and all you can do is cry?" Uh- oh! Kagome tugged herself from his grasp. Now he felt cold, and somewhat disappointed. He had been relaxed by her scent brushing lightly just under his nose.  
  
"INUYASHA YOU JERK! I'M CRYING BECAUSE I'M HAPPY! SIT BOY!" * WHAM * Now he had a splitting headache, groaning, he got up from the ground, and glared at Kagome who was now staring at him, smiling.  
  
"Now what I do?"  
  
"Nothing." She dropped to her knees, and hugged him, trying to control her spreading blush. ~Women!~  
  
"I-I missed you." It was his turn to blush.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I missed you." Her grip on him tightened, and he heard her sigh happily.  
  
". . ."  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm sorry."  
  
"What?! You shouldn't--"  
  
"I shouldn't have tried to stop you from going with Kikyo. If it was meant to be that way, then I can't change that. It would just be sad for me, knowing I couldn't see you again. I'm sorry I always mess up."  
  
"Kagome." His voice was affectionate and quiet as he squeezed her hand. "Don't apologize. You don't always mess up, I swear. But I missed you, too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They sat that way for a while, quietly, placidly. Kagome was beaming, Inuyasha was blushing(aw, it's cute when he blushes!) Eventually, she pierced the silence delicately with her voice.  
  
"Inuyasha. . .uh. . .I know it's none of my business and all, but. . . what about Kikyo? Are you still leaving?" His heart clenched at her words.  
  
"I dunno yet." He was telling the truth this time. Inuyasha was so happy with Kagome, just sitting with her, swimming in her scent, smiling as the sun slapped and their cheeks. But, when he was with Kikyo, he never felt like that. He couldn't be himself, everything was strict, perfect, crisp, he couldn't joke or pick at her, and he didn't think she was cute when she got angry, he thought she was just plain scary. It used to seem to Inuyasha that the same large brown eyes that he got lost into every day, were those of the woman who pinned him to a tree. But, he had long since dismissed the thought. Kikyo was Kikyo and Kagome was Kagome.  
  
"Okay."  
  
* * *  
  
It was nearing dark. Kagome had fallen asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder. He was looking contentedly down at her, beautiful face basked into moonlight, warm shimmering hair pooling over his shoulder. He never realized the scent until it was too late.  
  
Inuyasha smelt her, hearing a bow being stretched. He whipped around.  
"Kikyo!" Kagome woke, looking around in a daze, until her eyes fell on Kikyo. Furious optics met cool brown depths.  
  
"What do you want?" she growled, small body trembling with rage.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"We have been interrupted for the last time!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Kikyo, I. . ."  
  
"Silence! You are going to leave my weak reincarnation behind and come with me!"  
  
"No! Let him decide h-how he is going to live his life!" Kagome stuttered wildly, hoping her own words wouldn't betray her, and Inuyasha go and leap into hell with Kikyo.  
  
"He doesn't have a choice. His life and heart belong to me."  
  
"Inuyasha," she looked deeply into amber orbs, eyebrows narrowed in frustration. "It's your choice. Either way, I don't care. As long as your happy." Inuyasha opened his mouth, but was sharply cut off by Kikyo.  
  
"Enough delay!" She pulled back the string, finger aiming it's way to Kagome's heart. "You're going to come with me or the girl dies!"  
  
~*BEING EVIL IS FUN! If you spotted any mistakes in my chapters, please don't hesitate to inform me. And no, Kagome will not die, but be prepared for an all out miko war in the next chapter! I know this one was short, but I SWEAR to make the next one longer! Maybe even ten pages if I can stretch it! Thank you all my faithful fans and reviewers for boosting my low confidence level and staying with me even though I'm only 12. Later Days!*~ 


	9. Kagome's Training, Part One

Decisions of the Heart  
  
Chapter Nine:  
Kagome's Training, Part One  
  
Tigerchild, kawaii means cute!  
  
Ex: Inuyasha is really kawaii!  
  
Lol, couldn't resist! Gotta love that word!  
  
WARNING: KAEDE AND KIKYO ARE OOC IN THIS CHAPTER!  
  
Kagome's eyes showed nothing but a mixture of terror and anger. Inuyasha jumped in front of her, shielding her from view.  
  
"You won't harm Kagome!"  
  
"I have killed you once, I will not hesitate to do it again."  
  
"SIT!" * SLAM * Kagome obviously had a plan, so Inuyasha shut up. "You are more cowardly than I thought, Kikyo."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You want to kill me, but I don't have anything to defend myself with!" She paused, looking thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"So you are suggesting a battle?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You will show up this time in exactly one week, at the god tree." With that, she started to walk away.  
  
Inuyasha attempted to speak several times, but couldn't gather the words.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Y-you're risking your life for me. Kikyo could easily--"  
  
"There it goes again! I think I know by now that Kikyo is better than I am in everything, OK?"  
  
"I didn't say that wench!"  
  
"SIT BOY!" She started to stop away. Inuyasha pried himself from the ground, and glowered at her retreating back.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"That's none of your business!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" the old priestess asked, as she expertly plucked herbs from her small garden outside her hut.  
  
"Yes, I alright agreed to it. Inuyasha will die if I don't at least try!" Kagome was upset. Why had she agreed to that battle with her carnation? Of course she knew that Kikyo was better with the bow and much stronger, but she couldn't bear to think of what would of happened to Inuyasha if she hadn't stepped up to Kikyo!  
  
"Aye. So, your training starts tomorrow. Dawn. Don't be late."  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome had returned to her house for the night. Hoping Inuyasha would not see her sneak away, she had crept stealthily to the well, but she walked right into something hard, solid, and very tall.  
  
"Ow," she rubbed her head. "Oh, Inuyasha. . .I--"  
  
"Who told you you could go home?" he snapped.  
  
"I'm not your slave ya know! I can do what ever I want!"  
  
"Why do you need to go back ~there~ anyways?" he grumbled.  
  
"I have to start my training very early, and I want to sleep in my own bed!"  
  
"But--"  
  
"I promise, it'll just be for the night, OK?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"SIT!" * WHAM * ~I'll have to thank Kaede for those beads!~ "See ya Inuyasha!" With that she hopped through the well  
  
* * *  
  
BEEP!  
  
BEEP!  
  
BEEP!  
  
Kagome pried her face from her pillow and sleepily looked at the alarm clock.  
  
"Mmm. . .only 4:30, plenty of time to. . ." Her head thudded back against the pillow, but a second later, she shot up. "4:30! OH NO! I'M LATE!" Kagome ran around the room, hurriedly stuffing on a pair of jean shorts and a light t-shirt and crammed a few things in her backpack.  
  
"I hope Kaede isn't mad!"  
  
~*~  
  
"She should have been here by now. . ." Inuyasha turned from the old woman she see Kagome running up to him, panting, wiping her mangled hair from her tired eyes.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry Kaede! My clock was all wrong and--"  
  
"No excuses, child." She saw Inuyasha smirk arrogantly at her. "Kikyo was never late when the High Priestess Kahori trained her." Kagome sighed. ~Will I ever be better than Kikyo in anything?~  
  
"Kaede, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." A small frown crossed the hag's wrinkled face as she brushed away the girl's apology.  
  
"Aye, let's hope not. Now, we must begin. Inuyasha," her gaze shifted to the hanyou. "I would advise you not to follow."  
  
"Why not. It's my fault--"  
  
"No." Her dark eyes were stern.  
  
"Yeah, whatever!"  
  
* * *  
  
"First, you must go along with the special water rite."  
  
"Water wha?" She shook her head.  
  
"You must cleanse your body from all impurities."  
  
"Is this part of the training?" Kaede nodded.  
  
"Over there." She pointed to a hot spring covered with little shrubs.  
  
"Now I understand why you didn't want Inuyasha to come." Kagome started to gather her shampoos and soaps.  
  
"None of that rubbish."  
  
"R-rubbish! This is what I use to clean!" Kaede shook her head again.  
  
"No, no. That over there is a sacred spring. Only one pure and courageous of heart with magic powers flowing through their veins may enter it. You will foul up the water with those items." Kagome frowned. She was starting to dislike this training stuff already.  
  
"Alright." She reluctantly stuck her beauty products back in the bag and took out a towel."  
  
Kagome inched slightly hesitantly towards the spring. She quickly shed her clothing and timidly slipped in. It felt good, letting the hot water slip around her body and melt off some of the sweat she had accumulated during their hike(Imagine Kaede hiking! Lol!) She was so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't realize something was watching her. Suppressing a hiss, it flew away.  
  
She quickly toweled off and tugged on her school uniform, she had grown rather fond of it, how loyally it served her through her adventures. Smiling, she met Kaede in the field.  
  
"Okay, child. I will only show you how to disarm your opponents. Even though my sister is only a mere shell of her former self, I do not want her killed by such an innocence. You will learn how to shoot regular arrows, and ones combined with your spiritual power. But, if I show you to much, then it wouldn't be quite as effective." Kagome, slightly puzzled, stared at the old woman.  
  
"Now, to shoot ordinary arrows. See that tree over yonder?" She pointed to a slim sapling quite a distance away.  
  
"How am I supposed to shoot that?"  
  
"You must learn, if you wish to prevail."  
  
"Okay." She gulped, took her bow and quiver of arrows from Kaede, and aimed. Closing one eye, she released the string. There was no THUD and the sound of splintering wood. The arrow had fallen short a couple of yards! ~Kikyo was able to do that on the first try. . .~  
  
Kagome moaned irritably. ~I suck at this. . .~  
  
"Do not grow frustrated. Remember, we have a whole week. Now, to aim, close the other eye, and shoot a little above the target or else it will hit a little below."(that's the truth though! Due to projectile motion, which brings the arrow down, if you aim directly at the target, you won't hit it, but a little below it. I are smart! Lol. I learned that in science, plus I am into archery, so I know it for a fact!)  
  
"Ok." Kagome did as Kaede instructed, but her arrow did fall short, and landed right on top of her last one. "Oh man!"  
  
"Remain calm. If you don't do anything else, relax and remain calm."  
  
"But Kaede! I'm too far away," she whimpered.  
  
"No, you must stay there. Now, do as I tell you, and try ~harder~!" Kagome squinted at the target. ~Maybe if I just add a little power. . .~ Without realizing it, her arrow started to glow. ~Kikyo couldn't do that until much later! Maybe this girl is even more powerful than my late sister!~  
  
"No powers child!" Kaede snapped. "Wait until later!" Kagome jumped and blushed. The arrow dulled as she aimed again. Missed! She was being to get frustrated.  
  
"Remember, become one with your bow and arrow!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Figure it out." Kagome did as she was told and. . .THUD! She heard the splintering of wood. It had hit the gnarled roots of the tree.  
  
"It hit it!"  
  
"I meant the center of the tree, not the bottom." Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh. . .yeah, I knew that!"  
  
Kagome practiced until sundown. She was sweaty and tired and she just wanted to bathe and sleep. She started back towards the spring until she felt a crinkled hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No child. You may only bathe once a day. You can't use it until tomorrow."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The legend of this spring states that for it's good luck and purifying spells to work, the user much only cleanse in it once a day." Kagome slouched. She was icky and sweaty and hot and her muscles were wound in kinks.  
  
"Oh. Can I take a bath anywhere else?"  
  
"No," she said simply.  
  
"Oh." ~Looks like this is gonna be a long week~  
  
*~*  
  
"Today you will be finishing up learning how to shot a non-moving obstacle then for the next few days, moving objects." Kagome nodded. Training was challenging, but fun and exciting.  
  
Kagome stretched the string back as far as her arm's strength would allow, closed one eye, aimed a little above the same sapling, and released. THUD! The arrow hit dead center of the tree.  
  
"Omigod! I did it! I really did it!" Kaede smiled at the bouncing child. ~And I do not believe that was pure luck, young Kagome~  
  
"Now, you must split the arrow."  
  
"What?" Kagome practically stopped in midair. "S-split that ARROW?" Kaede nodded simply.  
  
"If you can accomplish that quite a few times, then that allow you to go on to moving obstacles."  
  
"Ok. . .but Kaede. How did I do it on the first time?"  
  
"You'd be amazed at what power you can obtain if you believe in yourself." (Corny but true)  
  
"Oh." Kagome completed the same ritual and the splintering of wood echoed throughout the valley.  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Good. Now split that one."  
  
"Yes Kaede." Kagome sighed, and pulled another arrow out of her quiver.  
  
~*~  
  
"Good! You have finished hitting non-moving objects. Now, we must work on moving ones." Kaede showed Kagome a two fistfuls of gleaming jet black raven feathers.  
  
"W-what am I supposed to do with those?"  
  
"Hit them, of course!"  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome stumbled back to the hut that day, worn to exhaustion, only to be met by an eager hanyou. Everyone else had fallen asleep.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"I'm tired Inuyasha, leave me alone!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Inuyasha. . ." She was close to tears. He sensed this and stopped. It was always fun picking on Kagome, but even he knew when to quit.  
  
"Whatever." But his stubbornness always stopped him.  
  
"Sit." It was a quiet one, so he barely touched the ground, but nonetheless. . .  
  
"Get back her wench!"  
  
"Sit!" she yawned, and went to sleep.  
  
~I just realized that all of my chapters are short, so I extended this one just because I'm a sweet, loving, caring person! SIKE! Anyway, please review cause it would make me happy and help me work and mold my story! See ya! Later days!~ 


	10. Kagome's Training, Part Two

Decisions of Heart  
  
Chapter Ten:  
Kagome's Training, Part Two  
  
WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! This story has the most reviews of any of my other stories and one has 18 chapters! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone seems to be jumping on me because this is a sad fic at the beginning. I promised it would get better plus Inu and Kag made up! If some peoples just read on. . .lol. . .sorry, I'm irritable and grumpy cause pre-algebra took a lot outta me today! I apologize again! Now on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm such a baka! I forgot this! Inuyasha is mines and always will be!  
  
She prodded awake before the first rays of light blotched the sky. Kagome moaned, and turned over, scrunching up in her sleeping back.  
  
"Wake up Kagome! You're gonna be late again!" She peeked at the speaker, and met an intense golden orb.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I SAID you're gonna be late!" Kagome popped up.  
  
"Oh my god! Inuyasha why didn't you wake me up earlier?"  
  
"Cause." Even in the depths of his own subconscious mind, Inuyasha wouldn't admit that he liked watching Kagome sleep. She pranced around the room, stuffing things into her book bag and jamming on her shoes. Just as she was about to leave, she heard Inuyasha's voice.  
  
"And Kagome. . ." She turned to meet his serious gaze once more.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks." She was dumbfounded. INUYASHA WAS THANKING HER!!!  
  
"F-for what?" she stuttered.  
  
"For doing all this training and putting up with me." She blushed and turned her head quickly, hair shielding her eyes that were shimmering with tears. ~Inuyasha really cares about me!~  
  
"You're welcome." She almost tripped in her haste to get out of the hut and that increased her blush. Kagome met Kaede standing by two horses. One a mild palomino splashed with white and a fiery black stallion with deep brown eyes. (I LOVE HORSES!)  
  
"Kaede what are these for?"  
  
"Those walks took a lot out of me," she said.  
  
"Oh." Kagome, who had a passion for horses, mounted and squeezed the stallions sides and he started on a smooth trot. ~Maybe today won't be so bad after all!~  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome finished drying herself off and shook all of the excess water from her hair. Putting on her uniform, she walked out and took her bow and arrow from Kaede.  
  
"I would like you to touch up on your still shooting skills, then we will work on moving ones." Kagome nodded grimly. If that boisterous little dog hanyou didn't mean so much to her. . . She shook her head and refused to ponder the thought anymore.  
  
Kagome was situated a little bit farther from the target this time, the same small sapling that she had been practicing on for the past few days. Pulling a fresh arrow from her quiver, she aimed. ~Okay, remember to stay calm, relax, relax. This skill could determine whether Inuyasha lives or not. . .~ She released the arrow and it collided with the ground.  
  
"WHAT? BUT, BUT!"  
  
"You must not think so hard while you do this. Archery comes naturally to you, so relax, don't think, and become one with the arrow!" Kagome nodded and swallowed. ~I can do this, I know it!~ THUD! It hit the target. She loaded another arrow and pulled back the string, meanwhile looking at the old woman.  
  
"Thanks Kaede."  
  
"Aye, now continue to practice, I will return shortly."  
  
"But, you don't want to watch?"  
  
"You do not need me at this instant. I only need to gather raven feathers."  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright." She released. THUD!  
  
* * *  
  
"Remember the procedure?" Kagome nodded, plucking another arrow(she has a bunch!) from her quiver and set it flush with the bow. Kaede thrust a feather into the air and a gust of wind caught it. She tried to aim but it kept fluttering just out a reach. When it seemed to be suspended for a split second, that's when she let go.  
  
She missed, but hit a tree close by.  
  
"Good try child. Remember, become one with the arrow, and the second you think you have it, shoot."  
  
"That's what I did!"  
  
"You're timing was a little off." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Alright."  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome slept restlessly that night, and fell into a terrible nightmare.  
  
~*~  
  
It was dark all around her. She didn't like it. Grass and leaves crunched under someone's feet. A bird called, she jumped. Suddenly, a ray of light appeared right in front of her. When Kagome ran towards it, the circle of light divided into two. Then, two Inuyashas materialized in front of her. One was looking at her with a kind, loving, gentle face, the other was livid, irate, body trembling with rage, looking at her the way he did when she injured Kikyo. Kagome ran towards the kind Inuyasha and grabbed onto him. But was clutching thin air. It was dark, and the angry Inuyasha disappeared. Now a tree popped up in front of her and she heard a loud voice.  
  
"DIE INUYASHA!" She saw him gliding through the air, jewel in his hand, as the arrow hit his chest. Pain and hurt in his eyes he fell asleep. Then time seemed to be fast forwarding. New houses were being built, vines snaked around his legs, it changed from day to night quickly. He dissipated, and reappeared again, still bound to the tree, and she saw her own self pushing through bushes trying to find her way home. Next, she was tweaking his ears. But, her second self and Inuyasha went spiraling into darkness.  
  
"Kagome." Frightened, she turned to see Inuyasha standing there, smiling at her.  
  
"Inuyasha. . ."  
  
"Good bye." She tried to reach for him, but her hand slipped through his body. He turned and she followed his suit. Kikyo was walking up to him slowly. Then grabbed his hand, kissed him tenderly on the cheek, as hell opened and they both disappeared into the crackling flames.  
  
"NO!"  
  
~*~  
  
"No you can't! Not now! Not. . ." Kagome shifted from side to side until she felt something warm embrace her. She opened her eyes in shock to see Inuyasha holding her gently.  
  
"You're here!"  
  
"Where else would I be?" Deciding to ignore the comment for the moment, Kagome snuggled deeper into him, hand clinging onto his fire rat robe. She couldn't sleep, because the dream was replaying over and over in her mind. ~Inuyasha. What if, somehow I defeat Kikyo? Will you still go to hell and leave me all alone?~ She sniffled, soaking his shirt, as he began to rock her back and forth until she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"If you are lucky, today you can begin working on your spiritual powers!"  
  
"Yes!" She cried excitedly as she rode next to Kaede on her black stallion. It flicked his head, tossing his mane as Kagome patted his neck fondly.  
  
They tied the horses up, leaving them enough rein to graze as they progressed to the training ground. Kagome prepared her bow as Kaede threw the feathers up in the air. As soon as it was suspended, she let her arrow fly and it stuck in the center and thudded to a nearby tree.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"It seems like we are off to a good start."  
  
*~*  
  
"You will find out today that spiritual powers are the most tiring mentally and physically. As I have already informed you, I will only teach you how to disarm." Kagome nodded.  
  
"OK. What do I have to do?"  
  
"Focus."  
  
"Is that it?" The old woman bobbed her head.  
  
"That's ALL I have to do? Focus! I mean, I do that every time I shoot arrows!"  
  
"No, my child. You have already acquired a certain level of concentration. But, you must find a way to put more of your energy into your arrows and that will disarm your opponent.  
  
"Um. . ."  
  
"Just try on that." She pointed to Kagome's training tree.  
  
"OK." She aimed and focused, but she found it hard. Focus on what? But, she let go of the string, and the arrow just hit the very heart of the tree. There was no glimmering light.  
  
"I was afraid of this!"  
  
"Afraid?"  
  
"Yes. Your powers and medium control have made you unable to shoot spiritual arrows unless there is a crisis."  
  
"Then what am I supposed to do?" Just as Kaede was about to open her mouth, they saw Kirara, holding a Sango and Shippo flying overhead. They glided smoothly to the ground.  
  
"W-what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"A demon is right behind us!"  
  
"A demon?" she cried. Of course, Kagome had seen many demons in time in the feudal era, but that never stopped them from being scary. Miroku ran out from the forest and almost trampled Kaede.  
  
"O-o-oh Lady Kagome. W-w-watch out! D-demon!" he panted.  
  
"Are you OK?" Something extremely large and shiny flew and Kagome dodged it to avoid being cut in half. She looked down to see. . .  
  
"Tetsusaiga? Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"IRON REAVER--" There was a cry of pain. Inuyasha was thrown from the tree line and dug up a huge hole. She ran to his side, and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where's the demon? This may be to practice my spiritual arrows!" She felt bad instantly after she said it. Had she become that selfish to only think of training and of nothing else?  
  
There was a roar and twenty trees fell to the ground. A giant bear demon was in their wake. It was at least thirty feet high, with large, gnashing teeth coated with slobber, mad, rolling red eyes, and gleaming, bloody claws.  
  
"Kagome! You must kill the demon!" All eyes were on her.  
  
"Alright! This had better work!" she muttered. Gathering up another arrow. She focused on the demon, focused so hard her head began to throb. Her arrow began to glow, then she released. As it gained momentum, it's aurora grew brighter until it collided with the demon. It yowled in pain and everything was covered with dancing beams of light. Kagome shielded her eyes, and gasped as what she saw.  
  
~*~  
  
Twenty, miniature replicas.  
  
"OH NO!"  
  
~*Where would I be without cliffhangers? Lol. I hope you enjoyed this crappy chapter and I promise from now on to make them longer. I'm getting a little tired, even thought it's only 6:30. I can't wait until Saturday. That'll hopefully be when I get Inuyasha the First Movie! Tee hee. Later days!*~ 


	11. Close, Yet So Far

Decisions of the Heart  
  
Chapter Eleven:  
Close, Yet So Far  
  
Wow! I never thought I would ever get this many reviews! Thanks!  
  
OOC means out of character and that means that the character wouldn't act like that in the anime and there is a lot of that in this chapter!  
  
This chapter is extra short!  
  
Disclaimer: * running from angry lawyers * MUWAHAHAHA! You'll never get me alive!  
  
KIKYO LOVERS DO NOT READ ON!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome's eyes widening in shock.  
  
"OH NO!" she wailed. Everyone's eyes bulged as all twenty demons rushed towards them.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango hurled her weapon towards five of them. They yowled, assimilated the attack and multiplied, two for each of the five! Miroku was beating them over the head with his staff(you gotta love da staff!) but every time he clobbered them they just reproduced into even smaller targets. He had no time to unleash his wind tunnel, because they kept giving blows to the body, therefore, he had to defend himself. One lunged at Shippo but he jumped out of the way as it smashed to the ground, only to increase in numbers.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome weren't fairing much better. Inuyasha swiped his claws more times than he could count, but all they did was absorb it, multiply and continue attacking. Every time Kagome pulled back the string to strike her target moved. She was getting anxious.  
  
"Help!" She turned to see a mini bear demon leaping for Shippo. Kagome aimed. ~Remember, relax, remain calm. FOCUS!~ At the exact second the demon seemed suspended, Kagome let go of the string. THUD! Her arrow pierced through it's body and sent it hurdling into a tree. Inuyasha looked at her in surprise. ~That training really must've worked!~ But all the demon did was duplicate itself.  
  
"STOP!" she yelled. "WE HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER!" But nobody listened, and kept throttling at the demons as they charged at them. Suddenly Kagome got that tingly feeling all over her body. ~A jewel shard! Why didn't I notice it before?~  
  
She looked around for the source, but it was hard to locate over the hundreds of bear youkai.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Kagome looked a second too late. A youkai, slightly bigger than the others with immense power seeping through it slashed at Kagome, but Inuyasha appeared out of no where and took the blow. He crumpled to a heap by her legs. That bear must've been the original one that all the others appeared from!  
  
"WHY YOU!" Kagome groped for an arrow. ~My last one! This better work~ She looked around for the jewel shard. ~In it's paw! Of course!~ Sucking in a deep breath, she pointed her arrow towards him and focused and a glimmering purple light emerged from her bow. As he charged for her, slobber dripping from his mouth, she let go.  
  
Everything seemed to pause as the arrow flew towards the bear. With a screech of pain it exploded in a beam of white light, all of it's copies were swallowed up. Everyone gawked in amazement. She dropped to her knees hug Inuyasha, shard forgotten.  
  
"Kagome's arrow was too pure for it to withhold." Everyone jumped, for they had forgotten of Kaede's existence.  
  
"Kaede! Everyone's hurt and it's all because of me! If I could be more like Kikyo--" She bit her lip, shaking her head, making her tears fly. ~It's all my fault! Why didn't I sense the jewel shard sooner?~  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome hugged him closer. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You're not Kikyo, you're Kagome. . ." and then he fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Naraku watched the whole scene from Kanna's mirror and cursed.  
  
"Your plan did not work, Kikyo. Have you been feeding me false information? Kagome's powers and skill have increased since her last battle." He stood, and faced Kikyo, who frowned at him.  
  
"That pitiful demon may not have harmed her, but that doesn't mean I won't!"  
  
"Ah. It took me much to gather up that demon for you. What may I get in return?" His blazing red eyes glinted with malice.  
  
"Not what you're thinking. I won't join your side."  
  
"I thought you already had. But, if you insist. . ." Kikyo held her tongue. "So that means you'll go running to him?"  
  
"If it is Inuyasha you speak of, you're wrong. I am not bound to him, I am on no one's side! I hate everything that is living! If anything, he has a debt to me."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"But that did give her a weakness."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I have much confidence that she will not continue her training and will look out for her friends."  
  
"You do have a point." Kikyo shot him a cold glare, then started to walk away.  
  
"You will be back, I presume?"  
  
"It all depends."  
  
~*~  
  
"Inuyasha, are you OK?" His eyelids fluttered slowly. The room began to come into view. Kaede's hut. It was late afternoon, he could tell be the chill in the air and the red-orange tint to the sky.  
  
"Fine." He tried to get up, but a stabbing pain in his entire body stopped him. Kagome laid him gently back down.  
  
"Stay still. You're still injured ya know."  
  
"I've been worse."  
  
"You've been better." He shifted down, comforted by Kagome's gentle smile, but he could tell that she was worried, though she kept it well hidden.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What's wrong?" He tugged on her arm. She froze.  
  
"Nothing!" She tugged back.  
  
"Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"Would you rather me be somewhere else?"  
  
"I. . ." He bit his lip and thought hard for a second. "You're not training. . .is that it?" Her smile faltered a bit. "You shouldn't be here! I'm fine!"  
  
"No you're not. You're my friend, training can wait." Her heart stung with those words. How she longed for them to be something more, but how was she ever supposed to get the courage to tell him how she felt if his heart belonged to someone else?  
  
"But if--"  
  
"Don't worry. Once you're better I'll train." Inuyasha couldn't help but glow with admiration for Kagome. Always so kind and sweet, thinking of others before her own self. He felt a pang of worry for her. Kikyo was one experienced miko. ~Stop it! She's strong, even I can't deny that!~  
  
"Your battle is only a few days away. I don't want you getting hurt." Her heart leapt when those words fell from his lips.  
  
"So you're worried?"  
  
"You had to ask?"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
". . ."  
  
~*~  
  
"Dammit, these wounds aren't healing!"  
  
"Don't push yourself, Inuyasha," she said testily, as took off his bandages, and applied fresh ones. He shut his mouth and a worried look blazed in his eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow ~what~?"  
  
"Battle," he grunted. "Go with Kaede."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"I'll be OK."  
  
"No."  
  
"Inuyasha, you need someone to take care of you!"  
  
"I can do it by myself! I'm not weak!"  
  
"I never said you were."  
  
"GO!" She paused. "NOW!"  
  
"Fine! You could have just told me you didn't want me here!"  
  
"Kagome, that's not--"  
  
"You're always pushing me away when I'm trying to help! I'm sorry that I'm not pretty or perfect or a marksman, but." She nibbled at her lip, eyes filling with angry tears.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Kaede's probably waiting. See you later Inuyasha!" Kagome stomped out of the hut.  
  
"Dammit, that didn't come out right!" he growled to himself. "Stupid girl."  
  
As Kagome mounted her brilliant steed and as they raced into the fading light, she wondered why she had flared up in Inuyasha's face. ~Why did I get so mad? I don't understand it. Now he's probably going to run off to Kikyo!~ She grimaced. ~Of course! I'm such a baka. What's the point of falling in love with someone you can never be with?~ Kagome felt, for the hundredth time, that the person closest to her, was the farthest away.  
  
"We only have a limited amount of time before it grows dark." Kaede's voice tore Kagome from her thoughts. She nodded.  
  
~Let's get it over with~ She dismounted her stallion and the uttered the word 'sorry' before she picked up her bow.  
  
~*Sorry for such a short chapter guys! I have to go to a party real soon! I just got called! Later Days!*~  
  
P.S. REVIEW! 


	12. The Battle With Fate

Decisions of the Heart  
  
Chapter Twelve:  
The Battle With Fate  
  
FYI, Kagome WILL NOT get her ass kicked.  
  
Disclaimer: *while being dragged away by lawyers * They finally caught me. . .Inuyasha is not mines! * wails *  
  
KIKYO LOVERS DO NOT READ ON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
  
MUST READ!  
  
Key-just for this chapter:  
  
~ ~ Alone=Thoughts  
  
~ ~ In dialogue=italicization  
  
' ' Demon's thoughts  
  
telepathy  
  
* * Past words of advice  
  
Examples:  
  
~Why is this happening to me now?~  
  
"Shut up ~brat~!"  
  
'She's coming closer!'  
  
  
  
* Don't worry! Pickles only die on Tuesdays! *  
  
^_^* I know I need help  
  
Kagome was at the tree early, looking at the little pool of rippling water. Quiver on her hip, bow in hand, she sighed gently, praying to the gods that she would live through this.  
  
"What do I have that Kikyo doesn't?" she wondered out loud, plucking a pebble from where she lay, and throwing it across the water, so it skittered against the surface. The sun was barely peeking over the treetops. "My love for Inuyasha. She just wants him. . .well I really don't know why, but no one loves him like I do. But how will THAT help me in battle? Oh, it's useless! I've been doomed from the start."  
  
"No I haven't! Try to think positive!" she said to no in particular. "Well, I guess I should go back to the hut. It won't be until night when we have to battle." Unbeknownst to her, the same thing that watched her as she bathed, was spying on her now, though from a great distance.  
  
'Stupid girl! She can't even sense my presence! That training obviously did not work at all! Almost time for me to spring. . .'  
  
Kagome walked dutifully to the hut, but stopped when she heard the buzzing of wings.  
  
"Who's there?" She gulped. The wings sounded huge. ~Then again, maybe I don't wanna know!~ She got that tingly feeling again. ~Sacred Jewel shard!~  
  
Kagome gasped as fear surged throughout her body. The demon's voice was in her HEAD! Echoing, wispy, lethal, prickly. It made her head sting.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
  
  
"SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!" Kagome's index and middle finger ran across the feather of her arrow, as the other hand gripped the bow until it was white. She was painfully aware that the beating of wings was becoming louder and closer.  
  
  
  
A huge demon appeared over the tops of the trees, and though far away, Kagome could tell it was hella large! It flapped it scaly wings, bulging eyes directed towards her. When it was only ten yards away she could tell it was a dragonfly demon. It long, slender body, dark, large eyes, flicking antenna, and great, scaly wings. She didn't want it to see her loading up her bow, for it was so close, one flap of its wings and it'd be upon her! But, she kept a good grip on her bow.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome's heart was fluttering, not the way it did when Inuyasha smiled at her, but when she felt as if death was on her doorstep.  
  
The voice was pounding in on her. It made her head burn with pain. ~This is no time to be blacking out!~  
  
"If I were you, I'd leave right now!"  
  
A DRAGON FLY! MOCKING HER! Oh this was too much!! Words making her sick to her stomach, her legs began to wobble. Of course if Inuyasha had been there, the demon would be lying in tatters by then, but Kagome was certain that if she even rose her bow, she'd be dead before she could even pull out an arrow.  
  
"YOU'D BE SURPRSIED! WHY ARE YOU BOTHERING ME ANYWAY?" * In the presence of a fearful demon, never loose your cool * Sango's words came back to her and she was following the advice quite nicely.  
  
Kagome paled. ~Oh no!~  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" It blinked its massive eyes and started to race for her. ~Here's my chance! FOCUS AND AIM~ Faster than the blink of an eye, Kagome whipped out her arrow, set it in her bow, and aimed at the demon, releasing the string, mere seconds after. Now, a feverish golden light glowed from the arrow, and it went off course. Badly.  
  
But she wasn't aiming for his head. It was his wing she was after. The right one, with shard embedded in it. As soon as the arrow struck, there was a screech that sounded over and over again in her head and she fell to her knees as the demon blew up into nothingness. Once she was sure the demon was dead, she snatched the shard from the ground and put it deep in her quiver, then continued to progress to Kaede's hut, head held up high.  
  
*~*  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome shrieked, eyes glowering. He cringed, like a puppy who had soiled the carpet and was being berated for it!  
  
"What?" he cried defensively. She pointed to his arm, which was now wrapped in bandages, with a thick wad of cloth wrapped around the back of his neck and under the cast, suspending it.  
  
"How did you hurt your arm! You should've stayed inside like I told you to!"  
  
"I was looking for you and I fell over. . ." He gulped and blushed. "Over your backpack. I guess it's cause I'm still a little beat up from the fight that I was so. . .frail." (OOC!) He cringed again, hoping that demeaning himself would same him from a painful SIT. Inuyasha opened on eye and stared at her. Now, her eyes were shimmering with horror. She hugged him tightly, sniffling.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's my fault you got hurt. I shouldn't have gone out! Do you need some fresh bandages?" She let go, and looked him hopefully.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Kagome wouldn't be this nice to me after I did something so stupid!" A tear slowly ran down her face.  
  
"I've been crying so much lately! I'm sorry." She turned away from him, but his one good hand caught hers. He made her met his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just that, after today. . .you might not. . ."  
  
"Might not what?" his rough voice was soft and gentle, even tender with emotion.  
  
"If I lose, I might not ever see you again!" So THAT was it. He pulled her into one of his fragile embraces.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. Have a little faith, will ya?" Kagome blushed to the roots of her hair, but hugged him back. ~Oh Inuyasha, if only you knew!~  
  
"I hope that I am not interrupting. . ." Kagome and Inuyasha sprung apart, faces bright red.  
  
"Kaede!" She was breathless, still excited from the hug.  
  
"May I talk with you for a moment, please?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
~*~  
  
"As you already know, Kagome, this is going to be a difficult battle. Those clothes won't be enough protection for you." She looked down at her short forest green shirt and long-sleeved white sailor top. It had served her well, but it was cold at nights.  
  
"What will then?" Kaede pulled out a tradition miko uniform, flaming red pants and a pale white shirt.  
  
"I. . ."  
  
"It will cover you legs and arms, and more of your midsection, areas particularly vulnerable to attacks." Kagome half wished that Kaede had taught her this kind of stuff, instead of how to shoot and arrow straight.  
  
"Kaede. . .this is all very sweet of you, but. . ." She could just imagine Inuyasha's face if she accepted. Not that she would mind the protection, but she couldn't bear to see the hurt look on his face if wore that outfit.  
  
"But. . .?"  
  
"I can't, I mean, it would make me look to much like Kikyo. I have some jeans and a turtleneck sweater in my pack. I hope you're not offended."  
  
"Not at all." ~She's a better child than I thought!~  
  
~*~  
  
It was late afternoon. Mottled red, pink, and gold stroked the sky lazily, and Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kirara even went to the open field. Kagome was pale, sweaty, sick, nervous, and felt like she would faint any second. Though she put up a front around her, Kagome was afraid of the dead miko. Inuyasha wasn't fairing much better. He would have to choose which woman he wanted to be with, but both had their faults and strengths.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome felt Kikyo's ice cold aura and she bolted up straight. Her face, pale in the fading light of the afternoon, seemed to glimmer as the soul collectors brushed against her body, throwing orbs of light into her. Gripping her own bow until her fingers practically groaned in protest, she gulped, trying to restore her trembling legs. ~Why am I so nervous? Yeah, I forgot. Kikyo and creepy, and if I loose, I could die and Inuyasha will go to hell!~  
  
"So you showed," Kikyo said coolly, dark eyes never traveling up to Kagome's.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Kagome tried to be tough, and Inuyasha gave her a small, quick smile to reassure her. Why did he care if she lost? Then we would go to hell without any interruptions! ~Maybe he doesn't want to go!~ Kagome shook her head, quickly dismissing the thought, and forced herself too look into her eyes. Cold. Plain. Merciless. Never showing a spark of emotion. How was she supposed to defeat a foe like her? Disarm, not defeat she reminded herself dully.  
  
"As you already must know, I am, for the most part, much stronger than you." Kagome snarled, some of her fear melting away with her growing anger.  
  
"What do you know anyway?"  
  
"I have not much pity for you. I hate all that is living."  
  
"Like I wouldn't have guessed!"  
  
"I feel only a small pang of guilt, having to dump him on you." Her gaze adverted to the dog demon beside her. His eyes pensive, face somewhat relaxed he looked at her, but said nothing. Not a word fell from his lips. Why was he being so strange?  
  
"He's not a burden! He's my friend."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"You know what, I'm tired of listening to your insults!" Kagome didn't know why she was being so hostile, as she drew her arrow, hand never relaxing over the smooth wood of the bow. Maybe because she was insulting Inuyasha. She couldn't stand that. Pulling back the bow, she aimed, arms trembling.  
  
"You think that I fear you?" Kikyo's blank expression worried her. When ever Kagome drew her bow, some people would go running. Now, here the priestess looking at her, as if she was nothing more than a timid doe.  
  
". . ." Not being able to think of a quip, she continued to hold her bow. Over months of rough traveling, Kagome had built up some stamina when pulling back a bowstring. Her arms were yet to tire.  
  
"You of course, Inuyasha ~will~ die if you lose this." Kagome gasped with shock as she realized that Kikyo only had one arrow! How demeaning! She must have thought Kagome didn't pose much of a threat. Blush staining her cheeks, she realized she had twenty. So that's why the miko was so confident!  
  
Finally, drawing her own bow, Kikyo aimed straight for Kagome's heart. Where as the reincarnation, merely aimed towards her bow, hoping to disarm her in a split second. That would mean she would win! If Kikyo let go of that arrow any time soon. . . Blinking away stupid tears, she continued to glare lividly at her.  
  
"Why do you want Inuyasha to go to hell with you anyway?" She noticed that her hanyou companion fell out of his passive state when she said this. Ears flicked forwards, eyes wide, she guessed he too, didn't know the reason Kikyo wanted to drag him there either.  
  
"He has a debt to repay to me, girl. It was his fault those claws--"  
  
"It wasn't his fault! It was Naraku who did that!"  
  
"He still stole the Shikon no Tama!" she roared, angered that she had been cut off. "If he loved me, he should have been there to protect me." Kagome swallowed again, thinking of what to say. Inuyasha had always been there for her, what could that have felt like?  
  
"He is only a hanyou. He isn't perfect. No one is. Not even you, no matter what you think!" Kikyo's eyes narrowed to slits, breath coming out in ragged gasps. She pulled back the bow even further.  
  
"He betrayed me!"  
  
"And you didn't?" Kagome snapped, started to sweat even in the brisk evening air, holding back the bow was hard. "You pinned him to a tree for fifty years!"  
  
"I quickly grow tired of you."  
  
"Go ahead!"  
  
With a growl, Kagome released the string, glimmering arrow flying directly towards Kikyo. She simply released her own. Gold light streamed towards silver. A huge deafening roar issued from the collision and all sound was wiped out. Gold light raced for Kikyo, silver light flashed towards Kagome. As the light washed off Kagome, for Kikyo's arrow was fast, she just let it engulf her.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried. Was she. . . But no, as the light ran across her body, it's silvery shade turned to bright gold. Eyes narrowed in concentration, small body trembling, she continued to transform the offending light, until it was completely gold. Then, it slowly dissolved. Kagome, still holding the bow swayed and fell into Inuyasha's waiting arms.  
  
Kikyo on the other hand, wasn't so fortune. Unable to run or contaminate the light, she let it rush across her body. She wouldn't let her puny reincarnation have the satisfaction of hearing her scream, so she let the pain wash over her body. Kikyo dropped her bow, and therefore, was disarmed. She stood there, for a long time, until she fell to her knees, breath coming out in raged gasps.  
  
But Inuyasha did not rush for her, Kagome had went into some time of coma. But she had not lost. She had not let go of her bow, therefore, she was still armed. Kikyo's light had some kind of ill effect on her, and purifying the light had taken a lot from her. He cradled her, hugging her to his chest, ignoring the cries of her friends. He snarled at Shippo, who tried to come close, and Sango and Miroku took this as a hint to remain quiet.  
  
After Kikyo somewhat recovered, she glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"How could you? My reincarnation. . .she. . ."  
  
"Beat you. She gets to live."  
  
"Will you still come with me Inuyasha? Tell me you will not throw away our relationship for. . .for HER!"  
  
"I. . ." As smart-mouthed as he was, Inuyasha couldn't form a single sentence. Instead, he picked Kagome up bridal style, eyebrows knit with worry. "I don't know, yet." Kikyo started to walk off again, not a single emotion showing on her blank face, except for a small scowl.  
  
"Kagome," his voice was very quiet and quivering. "For once, it's my turn to take care of you."  
  
~*I made this chapter kinda long, right? Hope you liked it. I can't believe I almost have 100 reviews! That's the most I've ever gotten! I know there is probably a zillion mistakes in here, so if you find a major one(not like a misspelled word)then don't hesitate to inform me. The next few chapters are going to be complete and absolute fluff, but around say, chapter 14 or so, something very serious is going to happen, but I don't wanna reveal anything! Remember to review! Later Days!*~ 


	13. Trapped In An Endless Dream

Decisions of the Heart  
  
Chapter Thirteen:  
Trapped In Endless Dreams  
  
Beware, confusing dream sequences and angst ahead. People with weak constitutions please don't continue!  
  
Disclaimer: * while sitting in jail cell * Inuyasha is not mine! Ya happy! Geez! *grumble grumble *  
  
Inuyasha sat impatiently outside of the hut, waiting for the analysis on Kagome. He had been flipping out so badly, Sango, Miroku, and a transformed Shippo had to shove him out of the hut. Now they guarded the door heavily, catching occasional glares from him. They heard shuffling, and Kaede walked out of the hut, drying her hands on a cloth, shaking her head sadly.  
  
"Is she awake?" he cried loudly. She shook her head once more.  
  
"I've never seen a condition like this before."  
  
"So, you can't cure her!" He was so loud, he sent a flock of birds racing off in panic.  
  
"With what information I can gather, we can only hope that she awakens soon."  
  
"So is she just sleeping?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I don't know whether it's dreamless or not. Only that she is suffering from major wounds." Inuyasha made a dive for the hut, but Miroku blocked his path.  
  
"Inuyasha, I need your help, picking herbs to heal her. Sango can care for her for now."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"Inuyasha. . ."  
  
"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" he roared, trying to fling the monk from his path.  
  
"If you do not help, Kagome could possibly die. I can tell she is in some type of coma and may be in pain."  
  
"Oh. Alright then. But let's make it quick."  
  
"Aye."  
  
~*~  
  
She was trapped in a room. Dark, cold, damp. Not a ray of sunshine could break the monotony of the room. A square of light was cut out of the darkness. She ran towards it. But a figure appeared before it. Kikyo.  
  
"Fool!" she screeched, raising her bow. "He'll never love you!" She shot, hit Kagome, and sent her falling back. The floor broke from underneath her and she continued to fall.  
  
It was bright outside. Birds called, wind rustled through the trees, clouds drifted, the sun shone. Inuyasha was there, with his back to her, she ran, touched his shoulder, and he whirled around to face her. His eyes were large, a deep blood red, a teal pupil slicing through it. Two purple streaks lined his cheeks and his fangs were bared, hackles raised.  
  
Kagome ran, and couldn't hear him pursing her. She winded up on a hill. Hell was opened. Inuyasha and Kikyo was progressing slowly to the fiery depths. A bow suddenly appeared in her hand, already set with an arrow. She aimed for hell, hoping for it to be swallowed up quickly, Inuyasha saved. When she released, it went off course, striking Kikyo. Scream piercing the silence, she fell, Inuyasha caught her, cradling her to his chest as the woman's souls slowly ascended from her body. Kagome let out a stifled shriek and his head snapped in her direction.  
  
"YOU DID THIS!" he seethed, growling deep in his throat. "I HATE YOU!"  
  
The valley dissolved in a jumbled whirl of color. She was thrown to the lip of the well. Kagome looked around, realizing where she was. Inuyasha was walking towards her, and stopped, when he saw her there. (I can't remember the exact lines in this episode, so I'll just make some up)  
  
"Kagome," his voice teasingly soft, he looked deeply at her, sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha." Her voice, quivering, cheeks still damp from crying, she looked at him sadly.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry--" He lowered his head so he could look at the grass. Kagome felt her heart tug. She knew what was going to happen. It was a memory!  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"You did!? But why. . ."  
  
"I care about you, that's why." He still refused to looked at her, head still lowered. There was a long pause.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I just have one question." She got up and walked towards him. He looked as if he wanted to shrink away, but remained rooted to the spot.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you let me stay?" Inuyasha looked at her in surprise.  
  
"You mean you still want to. . . I mean after. . ." He was speechless. Kagome nodded, smiling.  
  
"Yes. It's the desire to be with you, that's all."  
  
"OK." She slipped her hand in his, tensing, wishing he would not reject her. He didn't, she felt him squeeze her hand gently, and a rare smile graced his lips. Kagome looked in shock. He was smiling at HER?! Not Kikyo! Of course she knew what happened afterwards, it was a memory after all, but it still shocked her till this day. They walked off.  
  
Her head was stinging. A bloody, limp Inuyasha sat at the base of a tree, head down. She realized in shock that her bow was aimed towards his heart. Her body wouldn't react to her thoughts.  
  
~INUYASHA!~ Tears were spilling from her eyes and she pulled back the string. Suddenly, the stinging stopped and she was able to speak.  
  
"INUYASHA! GO! PLEASE. . ." Even with his eyes glazed over in pain, even with his incredible amount of wounds, he shook his head stubbornly. She threw down her bow.  
  
"No! I won't leave you alone!"  
  
"You'll die!" Heart melting at his words, she suddenly stopped. The stinging began again. A bow appeared in her hand again. She targeted for him, and released. She screamed bloody murder and before she could run towards him, the area dissolved again, now she was in a totally white room, endless, as far as the eye could see.  
  
"What's happening!" she screamed, voice echoing off of the walls. Now she could clearly think, not having to go through painful memories or recent nightmares or dark thoughts. Maybe she had run out. ~Where am I? The battle? Where's Inuyasha and Kikyo? All I can remember she blacking out when her arrow hit me. WAIT! Am I dead? No, dead people don't think! Is this really happening? What's going on? Where am I?~  
  
She was trapped.  
  
Trapped in an endless dream.  
  
~*Sorry for the EXTREMELY short, scary chapter here guys! But don't worry, it'll get much better. I know for a fact there are some mistakes, so if ya find them, ya know what to do! Also if you don't understand something, please tell me! Flame if you must, but only if you have good reason and state that in your review! Later Days!*~ 


	14. A Stolen Soul, An Unwanted Kiss

Decisions of the Heart  
  
Chapter Fourteen:  
A Stolen Soul, An Unwanted Kiss  
  
A/N: 95 reviews! We're almost there! I wanna thank you all for all of your support!  
  
WARNING: SHORT CHAPPIE AHEAD!  
  
After the first few days, Inuyasha was becoming depressed. Of course Kagome had left longer than that before, but she actually WAS there, in some sort of long unconsciousness. It was killing him to know that she could be dying and he couldn't save her. He hugged her tightly again, combing her hair from her face, frowning when she still didn't respond.  
  
"Kagome, what's happening to you?"  
  
~*~  
  
"INUYASHA!" He was there, she was sure of it. It was HER Inuyasha! He would take her out of this terrifying place. Kagome was still racing through the long, white corridors at top speed, Inuyasha standing patiently at the end. But, with every step she took he seemed to be getting farther and farther away.  
  
"Please, wait!" Taking on a final burst of speed, she reached him, clutching onto his sleeve tightly, tears running roughly down her face.  
  
"What do you want?" he growled, fangs bared yet again.  
  
"What do you mean? I-Inuyasha, it's ME! Kagome!" she cried, her grip tightening. She wasn't going to let go again and be alone! He glared at her, eyes filled to the brim with anger, and easily brushed her off of him. Loosing her balance, Kagome fell and hit the ground with a hard thud.  
  
"Inuyasha. . ."  
  
"Don't you get it! Leave me alone!"  
  
"But. . ." She wiped her tears with the back of her hand, and shakily got to her feet.  
  
"I don't need you!"  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you saying! At least for the shards--"  
  
"I don't care about them anymore and neither should you!" His glare never decreased.  
  
"You mean, you don't need me anymore?"  
  
"I never did!" Tears pelted her cheeks. She hoped, prayed that this would soften him like it always did.  
  
"Dry your tears! Get over it!"  
  
"Why are you being so mean!"  
  
"Why do you care!"  
  
"B-b-because I l-l-love you!" He stopped for a split second, then his scowl reappeared.  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome stirred. He saw tears leaking from her closed eyes. Heart ripping apart, he gently, delicately brushed them away, and his breath caught in his throat when she grabbed onto his hand. Her lips moved.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"No! Please I lo--"  
  
"Kagome, wake up!" He shook her roughly, hoping for her to open her eyes. Tears continued to crawl down her cheeks, in thick, snaking streams.  
  
"Kagome, please! Do it for me!"  
  
~*~  
  
It was dark again. A gust of wind blew swirled leaves around her face.  
  
"Inuyasha. . ." ~He really does hate me~ She sighed heavily, sweeping her hair from her face, shivering at the harsh breeze blew at her knees. "Now I really am alone." Kagome suddenly hopped to her feet, she felt a presence. It was very similar to Kikyo's but some somewhat diminished. Then, her soul collectors came floating by, and enshrouded her.  
  
"WHAT?" She began to feel weak, cold, empty. They wouldn't stop surrounding her! Finally, with enough coaxing, her soul finally came from her parted lips. Falling to her knees, she saw it fly to Kikyo as a soul collector dropped it in her pale skin once again became vibrant. Inuyasha was suddenly next to her, and they kissed.  
  
"Kikyo. You're back, I'm glad!" He brought her into a fierce hug. She couldn't run, she couldn't seem to close her eyes, and then she fainted.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha froze when Kagome went limp in his arms.  
  
"What'll I do?" Kaede was off into the village with the monk to help a with a wave of sickness, and Sango and a reluctant Shippo followed. A sudden idea came to him. He bent down, and nuzzled her cheek.  
  
~*Sorry for the short chapter guys, I really don't have the time to extend it! I really need to study! I didn't make them kiss cause that's for later! Later days!*~ 


	15. Upon Awakening

Decisions of the Heart  
  
Chapter Fifteen:  
Upon Awakening  
  
$@ My notes: This chapter is going to be a bit longer I promise. Right now I have more than 100 reviews! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't wait to write this chapter so on with the story! @$  
  
Disclaimer: * sits in an a asylum * Inuyasha is mines Inuyasha is mine! La le la le laaaaaaaa!  
  
Warning: Well, at least I don't THINK anything bad happens in this chapter!  
  
She felt life in her once more and warm. Everything was dissolving in a blurred mixture of colors. She felt herself breathing, she felt warmth pooling over her entire body, she felt free! Her eyelids fluttered open and met large golden orbs.  
  
"Kagome?" his voice was soft as he stared at her in somewhat disbelief.  
  
"I. . .Inuyasha?" she mumbled. Was this another dream? Was he going to leave her again? Tear struggling to break free she looked away from his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling her closer to his chest. She tugged away somewhat angrily. What had he done this time?  
  
"Why are you here!" she snapped.  
  
"What do you mean?" He laid her gently back down her mat.  
  
"You're going to leave again, aren't you?" she asked, sniffling, wiping away a tear roughly. "Like you always do." Inuyasha felt his heart jump. He was about to spit words back angrily at her, but she was right. He always left, and even though he always came back, he never really considered what she felt like. What was the main reason? Kikyo.  
  
"I haven't left." He folded his arms up in his kimono and still looked at her. Did she just come out of a dream, or what?  
  
"But when I told you that--" Kagome stopped suddenly, delicately picking her choice in words. "You hate me." When he saw her eyes so filled with pain it seemed to shred him in tiny pieces.  
  
"I don't hate you." Inuyasha said the words hesitantly.  
  
"But you said--"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"But you were always leaving me alone and. . ."  
  
"I haven't left you," he said patiently. Kagome shook her head and her foggy brain began to clear. ~Was that all a dream!? What about the battle!~  
  
"And Kikyo. . ." She looked at him probingly. He lowered his gaze.  
  
"You mean the battle?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"You won!" Inuyasha cried. "But then you blacked out for a few days."  
  
"I won?" she asked. He nodded. "I WON! But then that means that everything, all that stuff, was a DREAM?" Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"I guess so." Kagome suddenly latched onto him. Shocked, he returned the embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry I was so stupid Inuyasha!" she wailed. She pulled back to look at his face. "I'm sorry that I am stupid."  
  
"You're not," he replied gently. Blushing from their closeness, she let go and refused to look at him.  
  
"So, are you staying?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"I won the battle, so I thought. . . NEVERMIND! It's not important." This time, it was her temper that flared as she stomped out of the hut.  
  
"Wait! You shouldn't be walking!" Kagome ignored him and walked out to the large grassy field close to Kaede's. ~Why am I being so mean to him?~ she wondered. ~Oh yeah. Cause even though I won the battle, he still wants to be with Kikyo. I thought that by beating her, he could stay on her a little longer. But, the battle really was for me to stay alive, right? Maybe I thought that I could impress him by beating her! Or maybe it really turned into a battle for him. I never had a chance, did I? Kikyo's always better than me in everything, isn't she?~  
  
"Kagome. . ."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
  
". . ." He felt him grip her shoulders and whirl her around to face him. Their faces were close.  
  
"Why don't you just GO, okay, I really don't want to see you anymore!" she cried.  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
"You know! Why don't you just go off with Kikyo! It's not like it's any of my business!"  
  
"Kagome, I. . ."  
  
"I thought that you would at least stay until we finished the jewel! I need your help for that at least!" She knew it sounded lame. He seemed to know it to, by the way his ears perked up in surprise.  
  
"You really don't mean that!" he yelled, growling at her, eyes narrowing.  
  
"That's all I am to you! Your shard detector! So why should you care about what I think of you?!" His grip on her loosened and he looked in her in utter disbelief. "THAT'S ALL YOU EVER TALK ABOUT! KAGOME GET OFF YOUR BUTT! KAGOME LET'S GO GET THE SHARDS! I DON'T NEED YOU WENCH, YOU'RE JUST A STUPID GIRL! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? SHE'S JUST MY SHARD DETECTOR! YOU'RE USELESS! YOU'RE ALWAYS GETTING IN THE WAY!" She sucked in a deep breath, face red from her rant, tear slipping down her cheek.  
  
"I really sound like that?"  
  
"Yes," she sniffled. Inuyasha felt horrible. He had become to accustomed to having Kagome by his side and making fun of her every few seconds he wondered what it would be like for her not to be there on their latest shard hunt.  
  
"Kagome, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I don't think you're worthless, I guess, sometimes I am just a. . .a. . .an asshole." (OOC!) He cringed at the words, they were hard to form on his lips, and even harder spitting them out. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. THE GREAT INUYASHA?!!!!!!!! CALLING HIMSELF AN ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm sorry that I flipped out on you. You know how to make your own decisions, I won't stand in your way anymore. I know you just can't forget about Kikyo!" She feigned a watery smile. He released her shoulders. Her eyes were full of shock but was completely masked by the hurt. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"Well, it's getting kinda late, don't you think Inuyasha?" Her voice was high and squeaky. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I want to go home and rest up for a bit!"  
  
"I. . ." He put on the nastiest scowl he could muster then looked at her wistfully. Would she break if he refused? She had been through a lot already.  
  
"Alright then!"  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha!"  
  
~*~  
  
Aya, Naoko, and Yuri practically ganged up on her when she went to school.  
  
"Hey Kagome!"  
  
"Did you finish your therapy already?"  
  
"T-Therapy?"  
  
"Yeah, after that bad encounter with the dog. . ." Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm all better now! Anything happen in school while I was out?"  
  
"Tests!"  
  
"Tests!"  
  
"TESTS!" Aya shouted. Kagome sighed, and shouldered her pack, this was going to be a LOOOOOONG day!  
  
~*~  
  
"Inuyasha, I am beginning to think that maybe you should just break it off with Kagome." Miroku's soft voice brought Inuyasha back to reality. He looked at him quietly, then mumbled, "It's not like we were actually "together" or anything."  
  
"Well, Kagome might have thought that."  
  
"What do you know monk!" he growled, pillowing his cheek in his hand. "I don't think she'll come back--"  
  
"Yeah, you probably acted like a TOTAL jerk when she woke up!" Shippo cried, shaking his balled fists up and down. Inuyasha was really testing his patience these days.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha. I think is it is time for you to decide who you want to be with and where you want to spend your life." He looked dully at Sango whose eyes were narrowed in a serious stare.  
  
"What's that look!?"  
  
"You're probably hurting both of them being a two-timer. Break up with one and tell the other that you love her!" He blushed and snorted.  
  
"Kikyo already knows I love her!"  
  
"What about Kagome?"  
  
"I don't love her! Simple as that!"  
  
"So all those times you spent cuddled with her were just--"  
  
"YOU WERE SPYING ON US!" His face had become an outrageous shade of pink.  
  
"That's means that you admit that you--"  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
"So you hate Kagome?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you love her right?"  
  
"SHUT UPPPPPPPPPP! You're just twisting things around trying to confuse me!" he growled. "In fact, I'm going to go tell Kikyo how I feel right now!" The gang sweat dropped as the angered hanyou stamped away.  
  
"He's going after Kagome, isn't he?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
~*~  
  
Once he made sure no one was looking, he sat down comfortably at the base of the God Tree, head tipped to the open ink black sky spangled with stars. A half moon cast silvery light that practically matched the shade of his tangled mane.  
  
"Do I love Kagome?" he murmured out loud, hoping to wipe the blush off of his face. He saw the horrified look in her eyes when he yelled at her. Inuyasha firmly shook his head.  
  
"No. The others are just stupid. Who could love me?" he said, ear twitching in annoyance. Cupping his face his hand, he sighed loudly. "Then there's really not much of a choice, is there? Kikyo loves me, right?" Inuyasha nodded then mentally scolded himself. "But if she loves me, why does she want to take me to hell? And why does she want me to change? Is that what love is all about?  
  
What do I think of when I think of Kikyo? Calmness. Power. Grace. Beauty." An almost dreamy look came over his face. "And Kagome? Happiness. Little strength. Clumsy." His face flushed. "She IS cute, I guess. . .NO! NO! NO! That's not true! I need some serious help, but from who? Kaede would tell me to go with Kagome. Miroku is just. . .a pervert." He sat there for the longest time, until a particular scent hit his nose.  
  
He spat roughly, and growled, hopping up, holding the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Why must you always be so hostile?"  
  
"Oh cut the bull SESSHOUMARU!" he snarled. Suddenly, his brother appeared behind him. The older demon hissed. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?"  
  
"Only to help you," he replied tranquilly.  
  
"N-nani?"  
  
~*I made this chapter three pages longer! Since people were complaining, lol. The next one will be longer! See ya! Later Days!*~ 


	16. The Decision, Well Almost

Decisions of the Heart  
  
Chapter Sixteen:  
The Decision, Well.Almost  
  
To answer your questions, yes, Inuyasha's nuzzling brought Kagome out of the dream. 114 reviews! Yay! I'm so happy! THANKS!  
  
S2animeluverS2 I WANT A SUGAR COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah, I know I'm mental and I'm learning to deal!  
  
WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!: SESSHOMARU IS VVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY OOC IN THIS CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: For all of yous who HAVEN'T been reading my disclaimers, I OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha stared blankly at his older half brother for a few seconds.  
  
"So," Sesshomaru cut in.  
  
"You-you were listening to me?"  
  
"Of course not! I have much more pressing matters to attend to besides watching you drool over females. I was merely passing by." He turned bright red and glared at his brother, transformed fang still tightly in his grip.  
  
"Why do you want to help me anyway? I thought you hate me like crap!"  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"I want to kill you while you are trying your hardest. With these two utterly disgusting humans on your mind, you will, of course, be distracted." The glares of two golden orbs clashed. "I will not assist you while you are still armed."  
  
Inuyasha plunked onto the ground, untransformed sword still in hand.  
  
"What's with this whole brotherly bond you're starting after all these years?"  
  
"Must I explain again?" he growled, still upon his feet. A few cricket chirps passed in the distance as the moon still glowed brightly down on them. Inuyasha growled in return, but shook his head.  
  
"Which girl makes you happiest? Dead or alive?" he began. It took every ounce of his being not to slash his younger brother.  
  
"Both, I guess," he mumbled, embarrassed that off all people his BROTHER would be helping him with his confusing girl troubles after he tried to kill him on numerous occasions. But his scent wasn't holding any lurking secrets, so he relaxed slightly.  
  
"That's not what I am asking." Inuyasha shut his mouth, and thought. With Kikyo he felt like he had to be perfect, calm, rigid, but with Kagome, he could relax, pick on her, and make her mad without death threats. So he shrugged and said, "Kagome, probably."  
  
"Why?" deep voice keeping him from wandering into further thoughts, Sesshomaru gazed somewhat dully at him, eyes narrowing in slight annoyance.  
  
"Cause I can be myself," he replied simply.  
  
"Do you enjoy being with the dead one?"  
  
"Her name's Kikyo!" Inuyasha snapped sourly.  
  
"And that other girl."  
  
"It's Kagome! You know who she is!"  
  
"I need not know their names, for they are just humans who always get in the way. How did you get involved with. . .KIKYO. . .is it?"  
  
"We were both lonely."  
  
"Do you think that's a good bases for a relationship?"  
  
"I dunno! I fell in love with her so I guess it is!"  
  
"And Kagome?"  
  
She always hung around." He raised a thin eyebrow. "OK!!!!!!! I guess I kinda, sorta, almost LIKE her just a little bit! But shut up about it!"  
  
"Who would I tell?" he said, in a sarcastic voice that didn't match his personality. Inuyasha blushed at his own stupidity.  
  
"Well--"  
  
"Are you happier with this Kagome girl?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"And Kikyo."  
  
"All I know is that Kagome gets upset when I see her and runs off."  
  
"Could it be that she is hurt and somewhat jealous?" His jaw had gone slack. Kagome JEALOUS!? After all the times he had gotten envious when Kouga or other males had gone near her. . . But she was also hurt, so that's why she always ran away, tears overflowing her eyes, making him feel extremely guilty and dirty. He didn't realize his brother was still there until he broke the silence again.  
  
"Have you made your choice?"  
  
"Huh? You expect me to-to choice just like THAT!" Sesshomaru's icy glare bore holes into Inuyasha.  
  
"Of course. But then again, hanyous aren't really good for much are they?" Inuyasha tensed, not knowing what his brother was getting at.  
  
"Watch it." He rose to his feet. His scent was getting more hostile. Before another word could fall from his lips, Sesshomaru had slammed his against a tree, hand clutching his throat, eyes glowing red, the same color Inuyasha's were when he transformed.  
  
"Do not anger me." Inuyasha couldn't spit back a response. "I honestly do not know what possessed me to think that you could be helped by a few words. Sheer force is the best way to do things." Claws digging into the skin of his neck, Inuyasha yelped. The older demon's eyes slowly calmed and turned back into his shallow, angered amber irises. He let his brother slide to the ground.  
  
"Why did you help me?" he growled furiously. ~I am so stupid to have thought he would change to help me with girls!~  
  
"Because it's what father would have wanted. I expect you'll be better when I return," his words were directed over his shoulder, though his head did not turn once to face him as he slowly, gracefully walked off. ~But I always thought he despised him because I was given the Tetsusaiga!~  
  
"COWARD!" Inuyasha shouted. ~But he did have a point. That really cleared my head, not that I'm thanking him or anything!~ Shaking his head, trying to soothe the burning sensation in his neck, he tried to look at his brother's retreating form, but he was already gone. "Creepy bastard."  
  
* * *  
  
Signs of dawn were making themselves know across the sky. The sky was still mottled with the lingering fragments of dark. Lazy, creamy pink was still spotted with the jet blackness of the night sky. Birds chirp joyfully in their nests, relishing the twinkling lights of the morning.  
  
"What the hell are you so happy about?" he snapped irritably.  
  
~*~  
  
"He hasn't come back during the night."  
  
"And no Kagome-sama," Miroku added sadly, ignoring the icy frown Sango shot at him.  
  
"We must approach the situation with extreme caution."  
  
"It's much too early and I don't particularly feel like getting my head beaten in right now." She ignored his toothy grin and switched her gaze to Shippo. He was sitting on the floor, stack of papers within reach and his hand grasped a blue crayon as he scribbled happily.  
  
"We should be back soon," Sango told him.  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha's ear twitched as they approached.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Did you go after Kagome?" Miroku pressed. His hanyou friend had been in an extremely bad mood lately and he never knew when his temper would flare.  
  
"No," he replied so quietly that the monk had to strain to hear his voice.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango cooed sweetly. He gulped.  
  
"Yes. . .Sango."  
  
"We made a bet! No groping for a month!" His face fell.  
  
"You really don't expect me to, to," he couldn't finish his sentences. A MONTH WITHOUT GROPING SANGO! How would his day go on?  
  
"Yeah, like hell I care about your stupid bet." Sango blushed, remembering that he had sensitive hearing.  
  
"Well," she started, clearing her throat. "Are you ever going after Kagome-chan? I mean, what were you doing out here this whole time?"  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
"A FIGHT WITH SESSHOMARU?"  
  
"No, he um. . ." Inuyasha couldn't gather the right words since he was flustered. "Helped me."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!!!!" the other two yelled in perfect unison.  
  
"Would you guys just shut up and leave me alone?" Inuyasha retorted, snorting, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"OK. . ." Neither of them wanted to be there when the hanyou was driven over his last fragments of control so they quickly strode away. Miroku smiled almost gaily, like he did after he groped Sango. She cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What's with you?" she asked.  
  
"I am simply celebrating because Inuyasha didn't get a chance to beat on me!" Neither of them saw the log that went flying towards him and connected with his skull. He thumped to the ground with anime swirl eyes.  
  
"Idiot," she seethed. ~Well at least he can't grope me!~ Sango went off happily to the Kaede's hut, wondering whether she would be needed to help hunt. That always got her mind off of things.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha was positive that his mind was made up and went off in search of Kikyo. He didn't have to go far, he saw her in a village, tending to some wounded soldiers. Making sure to keep out of sight, he waited until she left.  
  
"Inuyasha." Her eyes casually slid and connected with his.  
  
"Kikyo." He held her hand in his.  
  
"So you have made your decision?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
~*Yay! I'm still evil and I'm lovin it! Don't worry, this is an Inu/Kag fic, at least I THINK it is! * cackles * Anyways, 117 REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSS! THAT A LOT!!!!!!!! Thanks! Don't worry, Chapter 17 coming soon! Later Days!*~ 


	17. It Took You Long Enough

Decisions of the Heart  
  
Chapter Seventeen:  
It Took You Long Enough  
  
Geez peoples! Lighten up! * grumbles *  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. . .SIKE!!!!!!!!!  
  
WARNINGS: OOCness AND KIKYO BASHING!!!!!!!!  
  
Don't worry. I am a big fan of Inu/Kag stories. Check my profile!  
  
"So you're coming with me?" she inquired.  
  
"No," he mumbled, ears pressing harshly against his skull. "I have to see Kagome first, to. . ."  
  
"So you haven't disposed of her?"  
  
"I could never do that to Kagome! It's just. . ." He dropped her hand a little more severely than he intended, earning himself a deep glare. "Give me one day."  
  
"You promise?" Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"I can't promise anything that I don't intend to keep."  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was walking home from school with her friends as they chattered on loudly about boys, boys, and guess what!, more boys.  
  
"What about that boyfriend of yours?" Naoko asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh him. I bet he's chasing after that ex of his right now." She felt a twinge of jealousy.  
  
"Did you ever tell him how you feel about him?"  
  
"NO! I mean, I like him a lot and all, but he doesn't know how I really feel about him, and besides even if I do tell him, he won't care, he'll just get mad."  
  
"How would you know?" Aya butted in, smiling. "He might like you more than you think!" She noticed the depressed look on Kagome's face. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"I never had a chance with him!" she snapped. "Look, I'm sorry, but it's just, I know he'll never like me."  
  
"Hm. . .you just need a way to express yourself." Everyone looked at her quizzically, she sweat dropped. "I mean, write a poem or something."  
  
"Yeah, you are a good writer!" Naoko cried. "Then you should enter it in the Literary Contest!" Kagome blushed.  
  
"Well, I don't know about that, but thanks. Oh, the shrine! See ya!" Before anyone could protest, Kagome fled up the steps and went into her room. Slamming the door shut, she shuffled to her desk, pulled out a pencil and a sheet of clean paper, and started to write.  
  
What Would It Be Like?  
  
For you to smile at me  
Wipe away my tears  
Hug me close  
Make me feel special  
Make me feel loved  
To look at me and want me for me and not for her  
To feel your lips against mines  
For you to tell me you love me  
For that is what I truly desire  
  
Proud of her work, Kagome propped her elbow up on the desk and sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha, will I ever have your heart? You already have mines."  
  
~*~  
  
He couldn't find a way to sneak to the well without being detected. Miroku and Sango had been hiding behind some bushes and sprung out when he prepared to leap into the well.  
  
"I knew you'd go!" Miroku cheered then looked at Sango gleefully. "I win. Now I get back my groping privileges!" Then, she felt the familiar caress on her backside. Sango's eyes shrunk to dots as a blush spread quickly across her face.  
  
"Privileges!" she roared, unstrapping her Hiraikotsu.  
  
"What do you intend to do with that?" * WHACK * He fell to the ground, swirly-eyed, mouth crinkled into a dumb grin. She smoothed out her skirt and stepped over Miroku's unconscious body and advanced Inuyasha.  
  
"You've been spying on me?" he growled. Sango gulped, then remembered that he wouldn't strike her.  
  
"We were only looking out for your best interests."  
  
"It's none of your business!"  
  
"Actually, it is. You have hurt Kagome-chan many times. Are you going back there to break up with her or tell her how you really feel?"  
  
"I don't love her!" Sango rolled her eyes, she felt the blushing hanyou to be very amusing at times like these.  
  
"It's obvious that you two care for each other. What is stopping you?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about!" he rumbled.  
  
"I'm sure she'll accept any proposal or apology that you give her. Just make sure it's romantic!" He fell anime style.  
  
"Shut up!" She chose to ignore him, grabbed a handful a Miroku's robes and began to tug him back to the village, not caring whether or not his head bumped on rocks.  
  
"Honestly, Miroku, you'll never learn."  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome awoke when she heard the tapping of glass. Irritably, she opened on one and gasped in shock when she realized it was Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked as she unlocked her window. He gracefully hopped in through the door.  
  
"It's not illegal, is it?" Kagome had thought for a brief second, he had come to tell her that he loved her. She shook her head. ~Come on Kagome! Get a grip!~  
  
"Well, no." Inuyasha growled. This was turning out to be harder than he anticipated.  
  
"Oi, Kagome, I've been thinking, and. . ." Did he come to tell her than he was still going with Kikyo? That he hated her? Or that he wanted her to go shard hunting?  
  
"If it's about Kikyo I don't wanna hear it!" She turned to leave, but he caught her wrist and pulled her to him.  
  
"Kagome, I've. . .I've decided to stay." Her eyes grew huge.  
  
"W-what did you say?" her voice was a hoarse whisper.  
  
"I'm not gonna leave!" She almost knocked him over when she hugged him. He hugged her back tightly as her tears soaked in his haori(that's what you call it, right?)  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm so glad!" she cried. If he wasn't a hanyou, his ribs would have been crushed. ~He was no idea how happy this makes me!~ When she finally released him, cheeks flushed and happy, a thought came to her.  
  
"But, what about. . .Kikyo?"  
  
"I thought about it for a long time and I realized that Kikyo hates me. She used me when I she was alive, and now she wants to drag me to hell with her for what reason? She didn't die by my hands. And, it would be irresponsible for me to leave you all with the Shikon no Tama. It just clicked today when she wanted me to kill you. I couldn't do that. But I still want to find her the proper resting place." Kagome was about to have an emotion breakdown. Inuyasha finally realized that Kikyo doesn't love him! He wasn't going to leave her! And now she just might have a chance with him!  
  
"I have something to tell you, too, Inuyasha." She was blushing now. "I l- -"  
  
"KAGOME! COME HERE FOR A SECOND PLEASE!"  
  
"YES MOM!"  
  
"Let's go Inuyasha." He shook her head.  
  
"I can't. I have to go tell Kikyo." She froze, but nodded stiffly. It wasn't like he was going to hell with her! She trusted him.  
  
"Alright. I'll be there in half an hour. I promise!" He nodded and jumped out of the window. ~You finally realized, Inuyasha. Took you long enough though~  
  
~*~  
  
When he came back up out of the well, he was tackled by a fuzzy, snarling little ball of tan fur.  
  
"Shippo, what the hell is your problem?"  
  
"Inuyasha! How could you?"  
  
"Now what did I do?"  
  
"You broke up with Kagome, didn't you?" * THUMP * Inuyasha smacked the little kitsune upside the head.  
  
"Of course not! I decided to stay." He heard clapping. Miroku, handprint on his cheek appeared from around the well, gripping his staff, Sango at his side.  
  
"Finally! So you proclaimed your love to Kagome?" * WHACK *  
  
"Why does everyone love beating on me?" Miroku whined.  
  
"Cause it's fun." He sweat dropped.  
  
"What is wrong with you guys. I just told her I was stayin`."  
  
"And she was quite glad, I presume."  
  
"Yeah. Practically crushed me, though. . ."  
  
"Now you need to take it to the next step!" * WHACK * "Okay, okay! I'll shut up!" Inuyasha started to walk off.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I gotta tell Kikyo." Everyone shut their mouths at this comment.  
  
~*~  
  
When Inuyasha found her, she standing almost exactly where he left her. Inuyasha twitched. He never realized how creepy she was until just now.  
  
"So, you have decided?"  
  
"Kikyo. . .I can't see you anymore. I've decided to stay on Earth with Kagome." Her eyes hardened for a moment, blocking out any chances Inuyasha had of making a quiet departure.  
  
"Then you will force me to go to hell alone?" she screeched. He could see anger pulsing through her body.  
  
"You don't have to go to hell, Kikyo. You-What's wrong?"  
  
"You let Naraku kill me! You stole the jewel! You weren't there to protect me. We loved each other, and my reincarnation comes and takes you away after the long fifty years I have waited to see you again!"  
  
"Kikyo, it's not like that. . ." he mumbled. How could he explain this to her? "I agree, what we had was special. But you died and I was pinned to a tree for fifty years. The living and the dead aren't meant to be with each other." He moved forward hesitantly, wrapping her in a gentle hug. "I know I'm going to miss you, but you aren't like you were a long time ago." Kikyo shoved him away.  
  
"Don't touch me! You filthy hanyou!" she growled.  
  
"Kikyo, please. . ." Silence issued. ~I'm sorry, but I want to be with Kagome now~  
  
~*RETARDED CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See, I told you it would turn out alright in the end! Don't worry, the story isn't over yet! This is one of the first times I didn't end with a cliffie! Phew! Boy, I'm going to miss writing this, but stay tuned for Chapter 18. Later Days!*~ 


	18. Farewell Kikyo, Hello Kagome?

Decisions of the Heart  
  
Chapter Eighteen:  
Farewell Kikyo, Hello Kagome?  
  
A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews, guys! Guess what?! I have a five day weekend coming up after Tuesday AND I normally write a chapter every day or every other day. * cackles * Think of the possibilities.  
  
Disclaimer: Can't think of any more smartass comments, SO INUYASHA ISN'T MINES AND HE'S NOT YOURS EITHER!  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome threw her pack over the side of the well and quickly scrambled up. She had half expected Inuyasha to be there to help her.  
  
"I was so close to telling him, and of course my mom had to interrupt. Then again, I guess I'm kinda glad she did, he probably doesn't feel about me the same way anyway, even though he's given up on Kikyo."  
  
"Kagome-chan!" She found herself looking in the eyes of the Demon Slayer.  
  
"Sango-chan!" she cried. It seemed like she hadn't seen her friend in ages.  
  
"So, did Inuyasha tell you anything?" Her voice had become sly. Kagome blushed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"He told me he wasn't leaving." She sweat-dropped.  
  
"Nothing else?" Kagome shook her head, unaware of what she was getting at.  
  
"I was going to tell him something, but. . ." Her blush increased and quickly spread over her face like a wildfire.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was going to tell him, that. . . that. . .I'm happy he's staying!" Sango frowned.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Kagome-chan, why don't we take a walk around the village?"  
  
"After I drop this off at Kaede's house!" She pointed wearily to her pack slumped on the ground.  
  
"Alright."  
  
~*~  
  
"Inuyasha, since you have made your decision, I must depart," she told him stiffly.  
  
"Where will you go?"  
  
"Hell. Alone." Inuyasha felt a jerk in his heart. It wasn't that he still didn't care for Kikyo, but this dead reconstruction of her wasn't the woman who he loved, and he couldn't part with Kagome.  
  
"You don't have to go to hell alone. Isn't there a place, a portal between worlds, that you can go to and resume the place you left off in the afterlife?"  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"When I thought my mother was alive, with that bastard Sesshomaru, that's what she said."  
  
"I know of such a place. It is but a few hours walk from here."  
  
"I'll take you," he said grimly, mouth set into a firm line. Kikyo wasn't making this any easier.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you sure this is what you truly desire?" A tiny fraction of him wanted to say no, but 99.9% wanted to stay with Kagome. He nodded.  
  
"Then let us go."  
  
~*~  
  
"So, Sango-chan, how was your time ALL alone with Miroku?" It was her turn to blush.  
  
"W-what are you talking about?"  
  
"I know very well that Kaede doesn't pry in your business. Inuyasha was going about with his own affairs."  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
"Don't lie!"  
  
"Alright!" she cried angrily. "He was still a pervert and all, but I guess, I kinda enjoyed it."  
  
"So you admit that you like him?"  
  
"NO! That's not what I said!"  
  
"Sango, I know you best. You can't lie." It was impossible for her face to grow redder.  
  
"Alright, I guess I ALMOST like him!" she cried, hands balling into fists, silently praying that that lecherous houshi wasn't anywhere nearby.  
  
"That's what I thought. Now, you just need to tell him that!" She put a finger to her chin thoughtfully.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Come on Sango. You never noticed that Miroku pays attention only to you?"  
  
"He gropes other girls."  
  
"He gropes you the most."  
  
"He. . .he. . .he."  
  
"I didn't let this on, but I heard him talking about you one day with Inuyasha. He said he likes you!" Sango's face lit up like a Christmas light and she practically swooned.  
  
"Really?" Kagome nodded. She hugged her tightly and grinned.  
  
"So, do you like him?" she asked. Sango nodded.  
  
"Well why don't you go tell him?"  
  
~*~  
  
It was growing dark. Inuyasha and Kikyo slowly progressed to a closed part in the forest. A glowing light was up ahead.  
  
"We are almost there." Inuyasha was upset. He would never be able to look at Kikyo's face again. He knew very well that Kagome was almost identical to her, but their expressions and smiles were much different.  
  
"Alright," he gulped. Inuyasha shoved through a thug swab of leaves clutching tightly to the thick branch and they arrived at the portal. It was a rainbow-silver color; large and impressive, with watery edges.  
  
"This is where I leave you," she said. Kikyo glared again, hoping that that would change her hanyou's mind. It didn't faze him in the least. All he did and lean over to give her a quick embrace. He felt his eyes sting slightly, heart pumping painfully in is chest, and his legs felt wobbly, as though they wouldn't support his weight.  
  
"Kikyo, I won't forget you." She didn't smile, or acknowledge him with the tip of the head, she just slowly and gracefully slipped through the portal and it vanished into thin air after literally thousands of souls flooded from it.  
  
Inuyasha stood rooted in the spot for what seemed to him like hours. Sighing, and wiping a clawed hand over his face, he quickly hopped up onto the nearest branch and sped off into the night.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sat underneath a weeping willow, the moon's light washing gently at her face, making her pitch black hair shine with radiance.  
  
~I wonder why he isn't back yet. Could he still be worrying about Kikyo? Is he GONE? No, I trust him. He said he wasn't leaving~ A sigh escaped her parted lips. ~I used to think that Kikyo was the only thing standing between us, but now I'm beginning to think it's me! I bet he's not even attracted to me. Oh well, at least I can still be by his side, right?~  
  
The very person that occupied her thoughts came sprinting from the forest. He looked troubled and even in the darkness, she could tell that his amber eyes were upset.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"  
  
"What are you still doing outside?" he snarled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You shouldn't be out here! A demon could come by and take the shards right now!" He stomped over to, grabbing her arm roughly. She winced in pain.  
  
"Please, Inuyasha. . .it hurts!" she whimpered. Eyes widening in shock he tossed her arm out of his grasp. After rubbing it sorely, she touched his arm gently, eyes wide.  
  
"Inuyasha, please tell me, are you OK?" she whispered. He wanted to be angry at her, for making him shove Kikyo out of his life and prying into his business, but he just couldn't find the heart do it.  
  
"I'm fine," he growled, turning his back to her. But she wouldn't stop. Her grip on her him increased, lips trembling. Inuyasha scared her when he was like this.  
  
"If it was my fault, I'm sorry." He turned to face her, eyes filled with pain.  
  
"It's not your fault, Kagome."  
  
"Are you sure?" she mumbled.  
  
"How could you possibly be responsible for me sending Kikyo back to the afterlife?!" he exploded.  
  
"Y-y-you did that?" she stuttered. Had Inuyasha sent Kikyo back for HER? Kagome shook her head. ~He wouldn't do that for you, Kagome. Baka~ "Why?"  
  
"That's none of your damn business." She recoiled. ~I knew it!~  
  
"Gomen. I guess I shouldn't be so nosy. I bet everyone is starving. I'm going to fix dinner, you want some?" He shook his head, trying hard to ignore the hurt look in her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
When Kagome went into the hut, Sango was cuddled against Miroku, a lazy smile on her face, and he looked like he was the richest man on earth. Both of them were asleep. Shippo was curled up against Kirara, letting off soft snores. ~Looks like everyone is loved except me!~ she thought bitterly, stroking a tear from her face.  
  
~*~  
  
~I'm such a baka! I was such an ass to Kagome and now she's probably hates me! I finished the whole thing with Kikyo for her and I just HAD to go and yell crap at her and hurt her. At this rate, there's no way she could ever love me!~  
  
~*~  
  
~Why did I have to be so nosy!~ she thought angrily as she slipped into her sleeping bag. All the things she wanted that she had spilled on to paper in the form of a poem were long since dismissed. ~Like Inuyasha would ever want to touch me like that!~ With a sigh she fell asleep.  
  
~*ANGST! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Another stupid chapter. This story is coming to a close! * sniffs * But don't worry, I have two more stories to finish and a fresh idea for a new story that I don't think has ever been done before. Hopefully my loyal fans-lol-will enjoy those stories, too! Next few chapters are a mixture of angst, Sango/Miroku fluff and Inu/Kag romance. Later Days!*~  
  
" 


	19. Yearning Hearts and Sneaky Friends

Decisions of the Heart  
  
Chapter Nineteen:  
Yearning Hearts and Sneaky Friends  
  
I'm on a roll here! I just type chapter 18 and I got a spark of inspiration for chapter 19. Hope you didn't dislike the last chapter too much.  
  
Disclaimer: Why should I say what you already know?  
  
***  
  
Everything was growing steadily worse. Kagome and Inuyasha now refused to interact. Kagome, because she a hurt and afraid that he would come a tell her what her dream had predicted(that he hated her). And Inuyasha because he couldn't figure out how to act around her after his most recent outburst.  
  
As they were shard hunting, a long, difficult, but usual task, it started to rain. Not just rain, downpour. Buckets and buckets of freezing cold water upturned and sprayed down on their heads. Then, the REALLY heavy rain started. Kagome often slipped on the mud and it got clogged up in her bike tires, and she knew Inuyasha wouldn't get it for her, so she just shoved it along. Shippo was curled up in her basket, trying to prevent the rain slapping him, Kirara snuggling to up to his warmth.  
  
Inuyasha trudged farther ahead, arms crossed in the sleeves of his bright red kimono, ignoring the mud that squelched under his feet. He wanted badly to go and aid Kagome, but he was slightly ashamed and embarrassed and was unsure if she was irate with him, or not.  
  
Even farther apart, were Miroku and Sango. She cuddled into his deep purple robes, trying to hide from the rain as he whispered things to her that made her face heat up. That made Kagome recall how they had actually got together. Yesterday, as Sango had been searching for Miroku, he found her and confessed his feelings and Sango told him how she felt, and of course, he had asked to her be his girlfriend. It was so sweet, but she couldn't help but feel a small twinge of jealousy.  
  
She sighed as the wind brushed heavily against her short skirt, chilling her legs. Shivering, wishing that she had put on jeans, a sweater, and thick, warm jacket, Kagome trudged on. Usually, she would have pestered Inuyasha to stop, but now she was unsure how he would react to her. ~It's like he blames me for getting rid of Kikyo~ she thought sadly, light tears mingling with the rain. Shippo peeked up from his little seat in the basket, Kirara mewing next to him. Kagome patted their heads fondly. How she had grown to love that little kitsune and the fire neko.  
  
"Look!" Sango cried excitedly. "A village!" And sure enough, one loomed ahead. Kagome smiled wearily.  
  
***  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, as she striped herself of her kimono, gently lying her Hiraikotsu on top of them.  
  
"Nothing," Kagome lied, slipping into the hot spring beside her best friend. The rain had ceased, though it left the air foggy, cold, and clingy, they decided it would be best for them to bathe in the bubbling pool.  
  
"Kagome, it's been worrying you all day, what's the matter?"  
  
"I think Inuyasha hates me," she murmured, barely audible to the Demon Slayer's ears.  
  
"Why! What happened!" she barked sternly. "Spill it." So, she went into a long, detailed explanation of what had occurred the other night.  
  
"I'm sure he was grieving over the loss of Kikyo, and he just snapped, that's all. He wouldn't have gave Kikyo up if he hated you," Sango replied knowingly.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Dampening her hair in the water, letting the grimy residue slide off, she smiled at her friend.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"That's what I'm here for." The smile was returned.  
  
"So, do you think there is a small chance that Inuyasha feels the same way I do?"  
  
"You mean, do you think that he loves you?" Kagome's face reddened, but she nodded shyly.  
  
"OF COURSE!"  
  
"Sssssh!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Sango whispered. "You don't see how he acts when you leave. Moping around, sighing every too seconds, snapping at everyone within a twenty foot radius, ears drooping, hanging around the well. He basically acts like a lovesick puppy." Kagome giggled, along with Sango, feeling her face burn.  
  
"So, you think. . ."  
  
"Hai." She nodded fiercely. "And the sooner BOTH of you admit that, the better."  
  
"Oh no Sango-chan! I couldn't!" She clutched her cheeks in embarrassment.  
  
"Yeah you could. Think about it. All the kissing, and the hugs, and the `I love yous`"  
  
"How did you know that's what I want?"  
  
"You can see it in your eyes Kagome, and his. Plus, I'm an expert. I've got Miroku."  
  
"Yeah, you've only been with him for two days!" She sweat-dropped.  
  
"Just trust me."  
  
"Sango-chan. . ." How she had been able to permanently wipe the blush off her face, to this day, she still didn't know.  
  
~*~  
  
* WHACK *  
  
"NO!"  
  
* WHACK *  
  
"NO!"  
  
* WHACK *  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Honestly, Inuyasha. How could a single piece of advice harm you?" Miroku pulled back his staff, and looked him, with a meaningful look in his deep blue eyes.  
  
"I don't need your help. I ain't got no 'love problems'," he quoted directly from the monk, trying to rub the hard, pink lump that had sprouted from his hair.  
  
"At least apologize to Kagome-sama, if nothing else."  
  
"I AIN'T GOT NOTHING TO APOLOGIZE FOR!" he yelled, shielding his sore spot just in cause Miroku decided to start a fresh round.  
  
"You hurt her that night," he pressed, completely ignoring him. "It's not her fault that you sent Kikyo away. You did it for her right?" Inuyasha avoided his gaze.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"And you blew it up in her face."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Then my point is well proven. She must be confused, and since you have obviously chosen her over Kikyo, you must go tell her."  
  
"W-WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled. "I don't know what you're getting at. I made Kikyo leave cause she was getting dangerous, it has nothing to do with Kagome." * WHACK * "You know what! That's really starting to get on my nerves!"  
  
"Good."  
  
~*~  
  
It was early. The air was still moist and the sky was a watery gray, rays of the sun breaking through the clouds. Kagome just loved the way it smelled after the rain. Earthy. Wet. Fresh. She inhaled deeply again and stretched, as she pushed her bike along.  
  
They were pretty much in the same positions as before. Inuyasha leading the way, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara in the middle, Sango and Miroku following up the rear. Suddenly, her body went rigid. That tingly, pounding sensation filled her with dread.  
  
"A jewel shard!"  
  
"And the scent of a demon," Inuyasha rumbled, hand on his sheathe.  
  
There it was, looming before them.  
  
They had never seen the likes before. It was transparent, its form weakly surrounded by a faint, bluish, glowing line. It was shaped somewhat like a giant yeti, and they could see the thin outlines of his mouth and teeny, beady eyes. The demon stood at least ten feet tall, and its roar, loud and thick, was like the pounding of heavy rain against the roof.  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
"A rain demon. They usually stay in the clouds, but yesterday's rain must've driven it out!"  
  
"Who gives a damn?" He tugged the Tetsusaiga from his sheathe, and leapt up into the air, bringing his sword down on the head of the beast. But it just went through, and with a booming, echoing growl, reminding them of a clap of thunder, Inuyasha was tugged into its body.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried. He struggled, but some thick, invisible ropes, seemed to have bound him in a spot.  
  
"Kirara!" Sango cried, the neko youkai jumped from its position in the basket, and as furious flames engulfed her, she grew. Sango hopped up on her and with muscles quivering in anticipation, Kirara sprung into the air.  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!" She sent her giant boomerang flying towards the demon. It sliced through it, but it quickly absorbed the attack, sending her oversized weapon to the ground. Opening it's mouth, a vacuum, which imitated Miroku's Kazaana, began to suck her and Kirara into itself.  
  
"NO! SANGO!" But they, too, like Inuyasha were suspended inside of the beast, invisible ropes binding them. ~Where's the jewel shard?~ Kagome thought quickly. ~I know it's there, but it keeps moving~  
  
"SHIPPO! Transform into a bow!" He put his little leaf on his head while she turned to Miroku.  
  
"Can I borrow your staff?" He nodded, throwing it to her. Stretching out the whimpering kitsune, Kagome put in his staff.  
  
"Maybe if our holy powers combine. . ." Eyes narrowing in frustration, body tense, she focused as she never had before. "GO!" She sent the staff hurdling towards the spot where the jewel seemed to have stayed for the moment.  
  
The "arrow" hit the shard, and with a tremendous, screeching roar, its form was diminished to a rush of water. Inuyasha, Sango, and Kirara thudded to the ground, sputtering, coughing up water.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you OK?" Kagome asked, hugging his wet form.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered shakily, and blacked out.  
  
~*~  
  
"Miroku, do you think they'll be OK?" Kagome asked. They were back in the village. A mini Kirara sat in a corner, under a blanket, curled up with Shippo. She was helping to dry off Sango and Miroku did the same with Inuyasha, to avoid any INTERESTING situations. (-_-')  
  
"Hai. We'll have to keep them dry, to prevent them from catching colds, and make sure they eat plenty, to keep up their strength," the monk answered, casting her a smile. She relaxed, as she laid Sango under some big blankets.  
  
Once they were finished with their tasks, they switched places. Miroku by Sango's side, Kagome by Inuyasha's. When she was sure everyone was asleep, she began to talk to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she mumbled, lightly brushing a loose, sweaty lock of hair from his face. "Please get better soon." Suddenly, his chest began to vibrate. At first, with horror, she had thought he was growling at her, but, as she put a hesitant palm against his chest she realized he was. . .  
  
"Purring?" She took her hand away and it stopped, then put her hand back and it began again. Kagome smiled. "He knows me even when he's sleeping." Getting more sure of herself, she scratched the fluff of his ears. The purring increased and an almost lazy smile came over his face. She snuggled up against him. "Good night, Inuyasha."  
  
* * *  
  
He awoke with something-or should I say someone-small and soft at his side. He realized the scent.  
  
"Kagome." He took her hand, which was currently laying on his chest, and squeezed with his own. "I'll tell you soon." With that, sleep overtook him once more.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha had left her again when she woke, but she still had the warm, lingering feeling of his presence. Part of her hoped, wished, that that night could have lasted forever. It seemed like he had forgiven her, and she could admire his face, without him accusing her of staring, he didn't yell, and she could cuddle up against him without protests.  
  
"This secret is burning me up inside," she whispered to deaf ears. Everyone was outside, doing what, was a mystery to her. "I have to tell him soon, no matter what the consequences." That night that she and Sango had that little discussion lit, like a candle, in her head. "But then, maybe he does feel the same way, and we can be together." A small smile crossed her face.  
  
"I have to tell him soon, now it hurts for me to look at him, without him knowing how I feel." Kagome brought her knees up to her chin and sighed deeply. "Please, let him feel the same way. I don't think I can stand one more heartbreak."  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome, it's hard for me to look at you anymore. You always think I hate you, but I don't. How could I?" Inuyasha had finally admitted it to himself that he had deep feelings for Kagome, but rejection always out shadowed anything else, and that included him admitting how he felt.  
  
"If you could just find it in your heart to at least still like me as a friend after I. . ." He swallowed hard. "I can't do it. What if she turns out to be just like Kikyo?"  
  
"How am I ever gonna say anything to her? I get all nervous around her and that never happened before," he mumbled. "And I get all sweaty, and. . . What if she already knows! ACK!" He was so absorbed in his thoughts, that he didn't realize someone spying on him.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara met in a green valley a long way off from Inuyasha's.  
  
"So, what did you hear?" Miroku asked greedily, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Why are you so nosy?" Sango snapped.  
  
"My dear Sango. Haven't you noticed how depressed and distant our friends have been? It's obviously love. Don't you want them to be happy like us?" The intense look he gave her made her blush.  
  
"Of course I do! It's just that this feels so dirty."  
  
"Anyway, Shippo, what did you get from Kagome?"  
  
"Nasty stuff. All she was talking about was the fact she was upset because Inuyasha still doesn't know how she feels about him. What about you?"  
  
"Same here with Inuyasha. What we need is a well devised plan."  
  
"Yeah. We just need to get them alone, and maybe it'll set off from there."  
  
"Perfect. But how?" Sango shrugged.  
  
"I guess I hadn't thought that far, yet."  
  
"Hey, I know! We can SAY we're going to the market in the village, since Kagome-sama loves studying and Inuyasha doesn't really like that kinda thing--"  
  
"They'll both stay in the hut! ALONE!"  
  
"But we can really spy on them!"  
  
"And rub it in when they kiss!"  
  
"YEAH!" So the plan was made. Operation Get Together was in progress!  
  
~*THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER WROTE! Nine pages! I guess I got carried away. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for all of your reviews! 144. I still can't believe it! Anyways, I'm going to be finishing up my next two stories and I'm going to start another one. I'll give you sneak peaks on the last chapter, which may be two or three away. I'M REALLY GOING TO MISS WRITING THIS! Later Days!*~ 


	20. Alone, No Way!

Decisions of the Heart  
  
Chapter Twenty:  
Alone, No Way!  
  
It's me again! Only a few chapters left and I'm going to make them longer just 4 you guys! I'm gonna miss all of your reviews and just writing this story, but I have plenty of others and lots of ideas in my head.  
  
Disclaimer: People say I don't have a firm grip on reality when I claim to own Inuyasha. And my response? Shut the hell up.  
  
Key:  
  
~ ~=thoughts  
  
* *= quotes from book  
  
WARNING: OOCness and FLIRTING  
  
PREVIOUSLY ON DH  
  
"Hey, I know! We can SAY we're going to the market in the village, since Kagome-sama loves studying and Inuyasha doesn't really like that kinda thing--"  
  
"They'll both stay in the hut! ALONE!"  
  
"But we can really spy on them!"  
  
"And rub it in when they kiss!"  
  
"YEAH!" So the plan was made. Operation Get Together was in progress!  
  
OK! LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
~*~  
  
Sneakily, the crew slipped back the hut. Kagome was asleep, small frown on her lips. Inuyasha was no where to be seen.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll come back when the ramen is cooking!" They all nodded and went to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Damn you!" he cursed. "Stupid stomach always betrays me!" (See the summary says betrayal! -_-* Uhhhhhhhhh....) So, he silently sprinted back to the house, tossed the door aside(like Kaede's hut, you know with the things of bamboo tied with strings to make a mat hanging on the door. . .is any of this ringing a bell. . .OK, I'll shut up)and crept inside.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha." ~DAMN!~  
  
"K-Kagome?" He felt his face heat up again and his palms grow sweaty. Her scent was a sweet and exhilarating as always at it made his head swim. ~How does she DO this to me!~ he howled mentally.  
  
"Are you hungry?" she asked. Her voice was timid, but still soft and he could listen to her babble on about nothing for hours if he could only hear her voice.  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
"Ramen?" He shook his head. Suddenly he felt as if he couldn't stomach the noodles. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You sure? You never turned down ramen before." Kagome made her way over to him, putting a cool hand to his forehead, which was sweating harshly. He wanted to recoil from her touch. Inuyasha had butterflies in his stomach. "Ooh, Inuyasha, you're burning up! Do you want some medicine?"  
  
"Feh! I'm not a weakling." But it didn't come out as sure as usual.  
  
"But you're really hot." He didn't hear a word she said, he just watched her lips move, suddenly wanting to kiss them. Inuyasha quickly turned away. ~Am I that horrible to look at?~ she wondered. "Are you okay? Do you want to lie down?" Kagome put a tentative hand on his shoulder. He flinched. ~Does this have to do with Kikyo? Even though she's gone. . .maybe he still. . .~  
  
~*~  
  
"But Sango-chan! You can't leave me alone with him! I want to go shopping, too!"  
  
"It's only for weapons, Kagome."  
  
"Besides don't you have studying to do?"  
  
"Inuyasha will be glad to have the time alone with you!" She blushed.  
  
"Alright, but hurry back!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome quickly threw the flap aside and crept into the hut. Inuyasha was staring at her and it made her stomach do flip-flops, and her heart thud painfully in her ribcage. Turning away from him, she tugged a book out of her back, and settled away in a far corner. ~It's probably just cause I look like Kikyo! Why else?. . .~  
  
Even though she was deeply immersed in her book about relationships (nothing do with studying), she could tell that Inuyasha was staring at her, and hard, too. Pretending not to notice, she returned back to her book.  
  
* You can tell when a boy likes you if he continually stares at you * Kagome looked up and met eyes with him. He flushed.  
  
* If you lock eyes, he may blush, snort, wave, or smile at you * Interested, she continued to read.  
  
* They may act stupid, macho, and tough in your presence * Kagome nodded to no one in particular. That described Inuyasha alright!  
  
* If they are really interested in you, they will act extremely jealous and protective if a threat-a boy-shows romantic interest in you * One word came to mind. Kouga. Inuyasha acted so envious it was ridiculous and always winded up blurting out the wrong thing, making Kagome go back home.  
  
* Boys usually have no idea what to say around girls so they often say the wrong things * Kagome knew that there wasn't a quote that better described Inuyasha in that book. How many times had she fled home to escape his harsh tongue? Too many times to count!  
  
* If you are so bold as to hug a boy that catches your interest and he returns your feelings, he will often turn ten shades of red and cannot form small sentences * Kagome had to stifle a giggle. How many times had he practically swooned if she cuddled with him?  
  
* They will always try to protect you no matter what * She sighed then noticed Inuyasha was her night in shining armor. So strong, tall, and extremely kawaii!  
  
* Girls, there's one really good way to figure out if a boy likes/loves you. If he is slightly shy, he will get extremely nervous, sweat, blush, etc if you touch him or make eye contact. If this occurs, you've struck gold! * Kagome gasped. Was it possible that Inuyasha may just return her feelings? If she revealed what her heart desired was there a large possibility that he wouldn't turn her down? Giddy with excitement, she read the closing sentence.  
  
* Remember, always be yourself and if you love that guy, nothing else matters. P.S. Flirting helps! * She quickly snapped the book shut, called "Tips About Guys For the Lonely Girl", and shoved it in her backpack. Now it was time to put that book to the test.  
  
Kagome quickly got rose to her feet, and walked over to Inuyasha, who tried to escape her by huddling back up in the corner. She wouldn't let him get away from her that easily.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she cooed, reaching up to cup his ear.  
  
"N-n-nothing!" ~Since when did she start affecting me like this?! I can't remember the last time I got embarrassed over a GIRL. Not even Kikyo, Kagome always made me feel. . .weird!~ Her gentle fingers began to scratch at the base of one ear, making him close his eyes in pleasure, chest rumbling happily. That goofy grin came over his face.  
  
"Are you sure? You've been acting way weird." She never stopped massaging his little ears. He was only half thinking.  
  
"Feh! Where are Miroku, Sango, and that little brat anyway?"  
  
"In the market. I wanted to go!" she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Inuyasha growled. ~Why'd she stop?~  
  
"Oh." She was gaining confidence. Inuyasha wasn't being an arrogant jerk to her, at least for a while.  
  
"Do you hate me?" she mumbled.  
  
"Why do you keep asking me that?"  
  
"Cause you're always mad and I never do anything right."  
  
"Well you don't!" ~Oops! Now why did I have to go and say that?~ He rightfully earned a glare from Kagome, who sighed, clutching her hands into fists. She started hitting him with balled hands on his shoulder. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Did she really expect it to hurt? Nonetheless, it was cute.  
  
"SEE!" Kagome cried. "You did it again. Am I really a nuisance?" Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"Sometimes." He was telling the truth. She always would stand right in front of a horrifying demon and he would always have to risk his life by darting to save her. Still, she was uncomfortably close, and if anything, he was getting more sweaty.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome pushed back a silver lock to look at his face. His eyes were squinted, mouth twisted, as if he were in pain. "You don't want me so close, huh?" Sighing, she scooted away. ~Stupid book! I'm only doing light flirting and he's already shrinking away!~ she fumed, glaring at the tip of the book that stuck out of her pack.  
  
"It's not. . ." Yet, he was slightly more comfortable. He wasn't bathed in her scent and she wasn't touching him. ~I HATE BEING SO WEAK! Stupid girl doesn't even know what she's doing to me!~ Inuyasha let out a weak 'feh', hoping to convince her that he was alright.  
  
~C'mon Kag think! I need to get his attention. But how? I already know his weak spot, so. . .~ She timidly slid back next to him, and started to rub his ear. It twitched cutely, tickling her hand. Though he was still sweating, he looked more relaxed.  
  
"Say, Inuyasha, do you think I'm ugly?" she whispered, still stroking his ear. His face heated up to a bright red.  
  
"W-w-what?"  
  
"Do you think I'm ugly?" she said, lips almost touching his cheek. ~Omigod! I can't believe I'm actually DOING this! I don't want you to reject me. Please don't!~ His face burned.  
  
"W-w-well." Inuyasha was about to melt from the sensations of her rubbing his ear, his closeness to him, and her sweet scent. "No." Both of them blushed an identical shade of red.  
  
"Really?" He gulped.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks." She snuggled up against his shoulder, making him bolt upright.  
  
~*~  
  
Shippo snickered evilly.  
  
"Look at them!" he squealed, peering in from the window. They couldn't hear what they were saying, only that they were both blushing furiously, and Kagome was cuddling with him. "I wonder how far they'll go before they notice us here!"  
  
"And I don't want to be there when Inuyasha finds out," Miroku mumbled. He remembered the last time the furious dog hanyou had caught him spying. What had he been out for? Five, six hours?  
  
"But it's so cute!" Sango cried, slightly upset that Miroku didn't react to her like that. It must have showed on her face, because. . .  
  
"Ah, Sango. Are you getting a wee bit jealous?" Her face flushed.  
  
"J-jealous? ME?" A sly grin crept over his face.  
  
"You know," he began, squirming to find a more comfortable position on his feet. "You are the only one who makes me feel like that." He indicated towards Inuyasha. "For your beauty radiates from you like a rose." With that he bent down to kiss her tenderly on the lips. "I feel like the luckiest, richest, sexiest man on earth." * WHAM !*  
  
"Even though you are my boyfriend and sweet, YOU STILL ARE A PERVERT!" Sango yelled as she vein-popped.  
  
"Baka," Shippo grumbled.  
  
"Sexy?" she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest, blushing.  
  
"Hey, now, now Sango, save that for be--" * WHACK *  
  
"Shut up, hentai!" she growled. Shippo shook his head, and returned his gaze to the window.  
  
"Eh! Sango, Miroku! LOOK!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was happy. He didn't push away when she nuzzled him, or call her wench, idiot, or shove her off and walk away. Inuyasha acting shy and embarrassed because of her wasn't something she expected to see for the next five million years! Plus, he was warm and comfortable, and in the process, his arm snaked around her waist. ~He must be doing this because Kikyo isn't here anymore! He doesn't feel guilty~ She felt as if her face was on fire when he looked at her with a intense gaze. Inuyasha said something but her eyes were on his lips.  
  
"Kagome?" his voice was deep.  
  
"Huh?" she mumbled. Still dazed at their position: She was cuddled up at his shoulder, his arms were around his waist, pulling her closer to him. Kagome was positive that he was going to confess his feelings for her or maybe give her a kiss. ~Don't get too hopeful, baka~  
  
"We're being watched." Her eyes widened and her heart stopped pounding painfully in her chest. He wasn't going to kiss her! Did he intend to do it in the first place?  
  
"W-what?" He took his arm off of her and quickly got to his feet.  
  
"Excuse me." He bulldozed through the door and a few * WAMS * * WHACKS * and * POWS * were heard. Miroku and Shippo-who had accumulated a few lumps were being quickly pursued by a rabid dog demon.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SPY ON US!!!!!!!" Kagome walked sadly from the hut and met Sango.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Even though I just missed the chance in a lifetime! Inuyasha almost kissed me!"  
  
"I'm sorry," she repeated, hugging her friend, trying to stop her shaking shoulders.  
  
"SANGO MY LOVE! HELP!"  
  
"Well, I guess I'd better go pry Miroku off of the ground. Are you sure you're OK?" Kagome nodded miserably and watched Sango take off for her boyfriend. She didn't even feel like sitting Inuyasha for whacking Shippo. For once she thought he deserved it.  
  
"I bet now he'll avoid me even more!" she wailed, hands in her face, as she fled into the forest.  
  
~*Sorry for the cliffy guys, but there are many more surprises to come in the last few chapters. I'm with ya, I don't wanna end this story, but since the plot is basically finished and I'm almost at the resolution, it's gotta end somewhere. Check out my two old stories that I'm going to finish: An Unrevealed Secret, A Hidden Past, Foreign Exchange Orphan, and my new story, Spirit of the Dog, coming out soon. Fluff, kisses, and embarrassing moments in the next chapter! Later Days*~ 


	21. True Confessions Sealed With a Kiss

Decisions of the Heart  
  
Chapter Twenty One:  
True Confessions Sealed With a Kiss  
  
THE KISS CHAPTER! BEWARE MAJOR FLUFF AND CUTENESS!!!!!!  
  
The perfect song for this is by Seal: Kiss From a Rose. I LOVE THAT SONG and it fits in so well with this chapter. I recommend you listen to it while you read the chapter its four something minutes long.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome ran for what seemed like hours until she was sure no one was following her. Gasping for breath, she clutched a stitch in her side, wiping her now mangled black hair from her tired eyes. What time was it? Late afternoon. She could tell by the fading blue sky overpowered by large speckles of red, orange, and purple.  
  
She was embarrassed and upset. How could she have thought that Inuyasha might have wanted to kiss her? Actually cared about her? Loved her? Now her tears mingled with the beads of perspiration slowly sliding down her face. Kagome found a large tree trunk and sat at its base.  
  
~How am I ever going to face Inuyasha again?~ she thought miserably. ~He never liked me flirting~ Sighing, she absentmindedly mopped her sweaty face with the back of her hand and wiped it on her skirt. ~I'll go back before it gets dark. I don't want anyone worrying about me~  
  
"Kagome-chan?" Her heart doubled up with fear, but then realized it was Sango.  
  
"Sango-chan! What are you doing here?" The Demon Slayer smiled, as she took off her Hiraikotsu and put it gently on the ground next to her, as she sat down next to Kagome.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were okay," she said softly, brown eyes alight with concern.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I feel like such an idiot!" Kagome sobbed. Would Sango ever understand how she felt? She had Miroku.  
  
"Why?" She put a strong, yet comforting arm on her shoulder.  
  
"I thought Inuyasha was going to--" She couldn't finish. It was already to embarrassing for her to admit, how could she say it to someone else?  
  
"Kiss you?"  
  
"Mm-hm."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry what we did Kagome-chan, but Miroku insisted and. . ."  
  
"It's okay, I don't blame you. It was my fault anyway." A light blush stained her cheeks.  
  
"Your fault?" Sango murmured.  
  
"I thought Inuyasha liked me, and well, I started flirting," she muttered in a barely audible voice. Her blush deepened.  
  
"It's okay, all girls flirt sometimes. Hell, I even flirt with Miroku." She perked up.  
  
"Really?" Sango nodded.  
  
"And you can't hide out here forever. Inuyasha will be worried."  
  
"No he won't. He only worries about the jewel shards and yells at me every time I stay out a little after dark." She remembered when Inuyasha had come home that night, after disposing of Kikyo, and yelled his head off at her. It still stung.  
  
"Because he's worried about you," Sango pointed out. "Please, don't be angry with yourself."  
  
"I can't help it." She swatted away her tears again.  
  
"Well, I think it's about high time that you confess your feelings for each other. Believe me, it'll make your life so much easier." With that, Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu, giving a final wave to Kagome, and walked off.  
  
"Sango-chan. . ."  
  
"Don't stay out after dark!" It was directed over her shoulder. Kagome nodded to herself.  
  
"Should I tell him? It would make my life so much easier," she said quietly, sniffling. "But does he. . ." ~Inuyasha may still be in love with Kikyo, even though she's gone and he'll never see her again~ "But I gotta tell him sometime soon, right. I mean, I can't live in darkness forever; going everyday, wondering, pondering if he returns my feelings." Kagome made a move to stand, but felt her courage falter as soon as she stood on wobbly legs. She sat back down.  
  
"Maybe I should hold it off till tomorrow?"  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha perked up as soon as Sango returned from the forest. He had been too embarrassed, ashamed, and upset to go retriever Kagome, but when he saw her come back alone, he flew into a rage.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"She's not too far off in the woods. If you want to talk her to, I'm sure you can pick up her scent."  
  
"Is-is she mad?" Meeting a furious Kagome in the darkening woods with prayer beads making you slam to the ground with the shortest of words didn't seem like a good idea to him, but he was still worried.  
  
"No." Sango shook her head. "Just confused, upset, embarrassed, crying." Her words were sharp and he winced.  
  
"Why?" She shrugged, trying to stop a smile from tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Why don't you go find out?" With that she went off to find Miroku.  
  
"Did I make her cry?" he pondered. ~Is there a small chance that she feels the same way about me? Is there a chance that she would want to be with a hanyou like me? Is she crying because I didn't kiss her?~ He felt bad, passing up the opportunity to feel her soft lips against his own, but he didn't want people watching while he did. Growling angrily to himself about his friend's interruptions, he shifted his weight to find a more comfortable position on his branch-in a tree the closest to the forest. He could still smell Kagome's lingering scent. Vanilla. Sugar. Peaches. Inuyasha knew it was a big lie when he said he hated her scent, but way back then, he was afraid that he would grow to close to the girl and love someone who couldn't bear him, and now here he was, wondering if he should go and find her and kiss her. He felt himself begin to blush. He wondered how he could slice up demons, run faster than a stallion, and kill things with the smallest caress of his claws, and still get embarrassed, sweaty, and nervous about some little girl! When had he started to fall in love with her?  
  
"I can't stand it anymore," he sighed, and began to race off into the forest.  
  
~*~  
  
"Inuyasha will come and get me soon. I can tell." She had done her best to dry her tears, make her shaky legs support her weight, and put on a smile. Kagome felt bare. She had felt so complete, held in his arms, soaking up and sharing warmth, nuzzling with him, lips only inches from his face. . . "Stop it! It's not going to happen!" she told herself sternly. "No use getting my hopes up."  
  
"Kagome?" ~Crap! Did he hear that?~  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" She saw a quick flash of red and white and he was standing before her.  
  
"Kagome, are you. . .angry with me?" He was steadily closing the distance between them. Even with what little light was left, she could see his golden eyes, sad and worried.  
  
"No. Are you?" He shook his head.  
  
"Why would I be?" Now Inuyasha was upon her and pulled her close to his body. Blushing, she snuggled against him, feeling that completeness wash over her.  
  
"Because I. . .flirted." Glad he couldn't see her face, she buried herself deeper in his kimono.  
  
"To tell you the truth. . .I l-liked it." Now he was relieved he couldn't see his face, which was completely red.  
  
"Really?" she asked, voice muffled. Kagome felt him nod and a small, yet significant smile crossed her face.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Oh. Arigato." She didn't want to move from the spot, but he knew he would break their hug soon and demand her to come back to the village.  
  
"And Kagome."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have something that I. . .err. . .want to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" She pulled herself from him and tilted her head so she could see his face, but it was hard, since she was a lot shorter. ~Damn his height!~  
  
"I. . .l-l-l-love you." Kagome could have fainted. It was true! HE LOVED HER AND CONFESSED! All of the weight that was on her shoulders lifted and she felt like she should be able to float away. Nothing else could have made her happier. She was blushing deeper than she ever had in her life, and her smile was more radiant than the sun.  
  
"Arigato, Inuyasha. I love you, too." His eyes showed pure shock. ~SHE LOVES ME!~ Gently, cupping her chin his hand, he brought her face close to his own. ~Omigod! This is it!~ Closing her eyes, melting into his embrace, she let her lips crush against his. She felt her heart beat wildly in her chest, and her legs gave out under her, but he scooped her up gently, never breaking the kiss. It was soft, tender, and sweet. When they finally broke it, both gasping for air, Kagome saw Inuyasha's first smile, directed towards her. Even his teeth were showing! ~Aw, he's so kawaii~ As she reached up to rub his ear, she nuzzled against his neck. He purred, his chest vibrating against her own, making her smile.  
  
She was his.  
  
And he was hers.  
  
Everything seemed alright in the world.  
  
~*Don't worry! Not the last chapter here guys! Two more chapters left. One when they go back, become boyfriend and girlfriend, and the other is an explanation. If you have any questions of things that haven't been resolved yet in the story, tell me now, so it'll make sense. Sorry for the kiss scene guys, I've never been kissed before-me only being 12-so I could only gather what I've read from other stories. I apologize again. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter. Later Days!*~ 


	22. Everything Back To Normal? Hell No!

Decisions of the Heart  
  
Chapter Twenty Two:  
Everything Back to Normal? Hell No!  
  
~Sorry for the long wait guys! I had a lot of studying to do for finals before report cards went out. I totally suck at math, but I got an 88, 5 points from and A and everyone's proud, cause last year I bombed every test. In science I got a 100, Social Studies a 97, Whole Language a 95 and As in minor subjects. I'm in such a good mood that I decided to write another chapter! Don't you just love me! Lol~  
  
Disclaimer: People say I don't have a firm grip on reality when I claim to own Inuyasha. My response? Shut the hell up.  
  
Spoiler: Shippo gets a girlfriend! And I portray it horribly.  
  
WARNING: Short chapter ahead!  
  
~*~  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"CAUSE I SAID SO!"  
  
"YOU AIN'T THE BOSS OF ME!"  
  
Shippo sighed. It had been a week since Inuyasha and Kagome's little *event* in the woods, and they were still fighting furiously. Miroku and Sango had gone who knows where, probably doing some of that nasty face sucking. All in all, he was ignored and was getting pretty bored.  
  
He suddenly heard a mew behind him. Shippo turned to see Kirara, in her small state, walking up to him. (He can translate her little meows)  
  
'What's up?'  
  
"Nothing, Kirara, I'm just bored. No one likes me anymore."  
  
'I like you.'  
  
"Really? Want to be my girl?" Kirara grinned and nodded.  
  
'Sure.'  
  
(Well, that was truly retarded)  
  
WARNING! MAJOR FLUFFINESS AHEAD!  
  
It was night. They were at camp. The air was warm, and the sky was bright with gleaming white stars. All the little couples sat apart from each other, I their own little worlds.  
  
SANGO AND MIROKU:  
  
"I'm glad everything turned out alright, Miroku," she sighed, snuggling into his robes. He grinned.  
  
"Me too, everyone seems happy. Especially Inuyasha and Kagome."  
  
"I'm SO glad they are finally together, I mean, it was tearing them apart."  
  
"Sango, have you ever thought of what will happen after our quest?"  
  
"If we get out alive you mean."  
  
"Ah, Sango, don't be a pessimist. Of course we will, and we'll have children and--" She blushed.  
  
"W-what a minute! Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself here?" she mumbled, jerking back from him.  
  
"Maybe," he said thoughtfully. "But, I guess, it's something to look forward, too, right?" Sango nodded, a small, rare smile creeping over her face.  
  
"Yes, something to live for," she said, as he ducked down to kiss her.  
  
INUYASHA AND KAGOME:  
  
"Inuyasha, do you still want the jewel to become a full demon, I mean after. . ." She was having trouble grasping the right words, and her *ahem* BOYFRIEND had been a grouch lately. Maybe it had to do with the queer looks he received when he displayed his affection for her in public.  
  
"I dunno," he answered truthfully, shrugging, still managing to wrap one arm possessively around her waist. Now he was got agitated and jealous whenever a male, mainly Miroku even looked at Kagome, though he had Sango.  
  
"You're strong enough as it is. And, if I still have the jewel, maybe I can still pass through worlds."  
  
"More demons will come after us," he whispered, regretfully, pulling the girl even harder against him. She winced.  
  
"I know, but you'll protect me, right?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why are you even asking me that question?" Inuyasha asked. "Of course. And maybe you can wish for things to stay the same, like they are now, and you can still visit." Kagome's expression brightened considerably.  
  
"Really Inuyasha? I'd like that very much," and with that, she reached up to press her lips against his.  
  
SHIPPO AND KIRARA:  
  
"You know, I'm glad we aren't doing that NASTY stuff!" Shippo observed, sticking out his tongue. Kirara mewed in agreement at his side. He was of course, contented. He had someone to protect and look over, though the fire neko was well capable of doing that herself. But, he didn't need to know that.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
"Wanna play tag?" he asked hopefully. That kissy-kissy-goo-goo just didn't suit him.  
  
'You bet.'  
  
~*Sorry for the long wait for such a short chapter, but the next one will be longer, I promise, and it will explain everyone's feelings and how the quest turns out after they defeat Naraku. I am even thinking about writing a sequel. My other story is up, The Eternal Curse, and I will be continuing Foreign Exchange Orphan, and An Unrevealed Secret, A Hidden Pas very soon. So if you have the time, please check them out!!*~ 


	23. Love Has A Mind of Its Own

Decisions of the Heart  
  
Chapter Twenty Three:  
Love Has A Mind of Its Own  
  
Sorry everyone, last chapter. But I still have many other stories for you to read. I just got a great idea last night, and researched it, but you probably won't see it up for another few weeks or so, or at least until I finish my other three stories.  
  
Disclaimer: People say I don't have a firm grip on reality when I claim to own Inuyasha. My response? Shut the h e double toothpicks up.  
  
Warning: Not really a chapter, just sneak peeks, previews, and explanations, plus really short.  
  
~*~  
  
Sometimes you are blinded by love. Sometimes you believe things are there when they really aren't. Sometimes you think you need someone, when in fact it's the opposite. But one thing if for sure, love makes you do stupid things.  
  
~*~  
  
The Shikon no Tama was completed after a fiery battle with Naraku. Everyone lived, and went their separate ways.  
  
Sango and Miroku went off into a wealthy village to get married. Shippo and Kirara stayed with them. Inuyasha and Kagome spent much time in the future, and little time in the past, defeating wimpy youkai who demanded the jewel.  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku was retarded when it came to women.  
  
Sango was confused when it came to men.  
  
How did they wind up together?  
  
Love.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha was jerk when it came to women.  
  
Kagome was an amateur when it came to men.  
  
How did they wind up together?  
  
Love.  
  
~*~  
  
Shippo was a baby when it came to love.  
  
Kirara was just a fire neko when it came together.  
  
How did they wind up together?  
  
Because I can.  
  
~*~  
  
I have decided to make a sequel for this story, and I promise, it will come out soon once all of my stories are complete.  
  
SNEAK PEAK  
  
Summary: It has been a year since Naraku was defeated, the jewel was completed, and Kikyo has been put to rest. Inuyasha still hasn't made a move to claim the jewel or Kagome. Kagome wonders about the jewel's dark powers and how it could corrupt him after he made a wish. What if there were legends of a jewel that could combat those evil powers and make it pure? What if the legends were true? Who then would help them recover it and who could sense it? This is the story of the jewel that was even more powerful than the Shikon no Tama and how the gang reunites to once and for all destroy the jewel and claim prosperity once more.  
  
How does that sound? Hopefully good, cause if you give me enough positive reviews, I'll begin working on the sequel, but I'll have to switch it up while writing other chapters to older stories.  
  
PREVIEWS:  
  
Foreign Exchange Orphan  
  
Inuyasha is an orphan and is selected to go live with Kagome in America for a while. But what happens when a plot unfolds, jealousy comes into play, and love blooms? Chaos is sure to insue!  
  
I'm up to my eighteen chapter. It's starting to get good and it only has 53 reviews.  
  
An Unrevealed Secret, A Hidden Past  
  
A girl washes up on a beach with amnesia, and is saved by Inu. But something's not quite right. Something's wrong with this girl. Now everyone who is connected with her is in danger and they are in a race against time to figure out her past and solve this confusing mystery.  
  
I'm up to chapter 12. Getting good, also.  
  
The Eternal Curse  
  
Two curses. Two royalties. Somehow they landed together to go on a quest to retrieve what was stolen-happiness. Yet fate has an irritating way of twisting things around, and now they must pull strength from each other to survive and defeat the obstacles that were shoved in their way.  
  
Whew, that was a lot of work. Sorry, for all of that. Now, a short snippet to end this story!  
  
~*~  
  
KAGOME'S POV  
  
I wonder what the future will bring for us all. Will we survive Naraku's traps? Of course we will, we have each other and we're like family. We drive each other nuts but love each other to death. Shippo is like my little brother, Kirara is like Buyo, Miroku and Sango are like older siblings, and Inuyasha, is well *blush* the best boyfriend I could ever hope for.  
  
"Oi, Kagome, hurry up!" I smile when I hear his voice and I look up to see him grinning at me. I'll never miss that smirk, with the cute fang poking out. He looks so beautiful with his hair in the breeze and those eyes. . . Oh, I love him so much! I hope he knows that, too. No words can describe how I feel for him, and the life that I now lead.  
  
"Oi, are you deaf?" I grin, and rise into his arms, and hug him, then I let go and see everyone beaming at me. I'd kill to stay like this with my friends, and no one will ever take this from me, no matter what.  
  
WHOA! What a crappy ending. This is the first story I've ever written - school doesn't count - that I've ended! A huge achievement.  
  
* WAILS* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's over! I REAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLYY LOVED writing this story! It makes me so happy. Now it's OVER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Lol, I'm overreacting, but please don't ditch me, I love you alls, and I hope you'll review my other stories. THANKS! Adios, for now. 


End file.
